Loving Deceit
by missonasi1108
Summary: King Arthur's knights, Gawain finally feels he found the girl of his dreams Keira,but she's the sister of the most feared & angry of the knights Bors.Will her brother come between them? Will their love remain secret? Not if Lancelot can help it.
1. The Wrath of Bor's Sister

A loud shriek pierced the peaceful night sky. Anyone left on the cobblestone paths could heard a loud procession of yelling coming from one of the houses near the stables. Suddenly a woman came rushing out the house slamming the door behind her. A man quickly darted out the door looking disheveled, still trying to clothe himself as he ran after the her. Shortly after an entirely different woman quietly crept out of the house.

"Comon' Keira! Wait!"

"Leave me alone!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Keira please! Slow down, let me explain!"

"No!"

Lancelot closed the distance between them. He grabbed her arm stopping her from rounding the corner, swinging her into his arms. Before she was able to slip out of his grip he crushed his lips onto hers. Keira's eyes widened her temper was raging as she pushed herself from him, hitting the knight squarely across the face.

"How dare you!" She fumed as she stormed away, Lancelot stood in shock from the blow. He should've known Bors's sister would share his temper, but he never expected her to hit with the same power and ferocity. Defeated, Lancelot turned on his heels and headed shamefully back to his now empty room.

After about 10 months of sneaking around and dodging the public eye, Keira had ended things between her and Lancelot after finding another woman in his arms. In his arms and in his bed. No matter how he tried to explain himself she would never forgive him. It was over. Keira thought she had finally tamed the lustful beast within him, never had she felt so foolish for thinking it was true. However, the pain of his betrayal had been dulled by the fact her feelings for him had been slowly dimming since his return from the latest journey. As she stormed back to her room above the tavern she seriously debated telling her brother about her and Lancelot. Sure Bors would be furious with her, but he'd take it all out on Lancelot and possibly even kill him for defiling his sister. This very likely outcome had after all been the main reason they kept their relations secret. 'Death would be to quick for the bastard.' Keira thought while walking the dirty path before her. It was late but she could still hear some of the regulars at the tavern, loudly hitting glasses together in drunken toasts. Keira scoffed at the motley crew before her.

"Keira!" She heard one of the men garble.

"Ah Galahad, why am I not surprised to find you here?"

"Join us fer a drink!" Galahad hiccupped. Although she wasn't much in the mood to be in the company of knights she had to admit a drink sounded like an excellent way to take her mind off things. Off Lancelot. Keira smiled at the siblings and joined them at their table. Galahad, Jacquelyn and Gawain hurriedly pushed drinks in front of her challenging her to drinking games. As one of the barmaids Keira certainly knew how to hold her liquor, and easily defeated the already drunk knights and their sister. Keira felt her mind relax and the knots in her stomach loosen, she was able to genuinely smile for the first time in days.

As the games progressed Keira felt herself becoming more and more clumsy, her words became slurred but she wasn't the only one.

"Alri'ht. So-so, so Kera" Galahad began barely able to form the words out.

"Keira" Gawain corrected him with a raised finger.

"Kera? Keira? Keira! Right! So Keira, if you was too pick one knight to kiss who would et' be?" Galahad hiccupped violently, his entire body jumped. Lancelot immediately sprung to the forefront of her mind.

"I wouldn't!" She started, "The lot of you are jus' a bunch of pigss!" Keira tried standing up but tripped over the bench and fell landing on her back, she erupted with laughter as she wobbily stood back up.

"Oh get off itt!" Gawain laughed, roughly setting his drink on the table. Jacquelyn started clumsily wagging a finger at her.

"Well hows bout this then, which of my dear ole' brothers? Hm? Who's the lucky chap gunna be?"

"Alri'ht, alright! Hmm, I 'spose it would have to be…" Keira paused for a moment pursing her lips as she looked the two brothers over, evaluating her options before coming to her conclusion. "Gawain."

"Ah-ha! Hey wait-wait a minute!" Galahad pointed back and forth between Gawain and himself, his brother laughing in triumph. It was Jacquelyn's turn to fall over the stool from laughter.

Galahad recovered showing a wicked smile. "Alr'ght then, lets see it!"

"Fine!" The drinks she had consumed gave her an extra boost of confidence.

"Hows bout it Gawain?" Keira stumbled from her bench and stood in front of Gawain, her hands on her hip.

"Do you dare kiss Bors sister?" Her eyebrow was raised signaling her challenge.

Jacquelyn and Galahad began pounding the table. "Kiss 'er-kiss her!" Gawain took one last swig of his drink before slamming it on the table, wiping the froth off his beard he stood and approached Keira.

"Oh I dare." Gawain slowly closed the gap between them, taking Keira in his arms dramatically swinging her to the side before kissing her. Her eyes opened wide, she was surprised by the softness and utter tenderness of the kiss. Slowly Keira's eyes flitted closed as she began to lose herself in the kiss. Gawain slowly lifted her so she was upright again, they slowly parted lips but only barely. For a moment they simply stared into each others eyes, suddenly the alcohol seemed to have lost its effect.

"What the hell is this?" Bors voice cut through the silence like a dagger through a curtain. At first he had thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw his fellow knight kiss his beloved sister, but the reality had set in when he saw them gazing at each other. He saw the spark in her eye as she kissed Gawain and he wasn't about to let his sister be taken advantage of by a knight, no matter what. As Bors quickly drew nearer Keira stepped in front of Gawain

"Bors just wait-" Her attempt was futile, she was easily pushed aside by her brutish brother. In the same movement he swung his arm landing a solid punch on Gawain's jaw, sending him reeling into one of the bar tables. Bors reached him in one step and pulled Gawain up by his shirt.

"Stay the hell away from my sister!" Bors yelled pointing a threatening finger at Gawain that looked more like a knife than a finger.

Gawain raised his hands in surrender. "Bors take it easy."

Keira regained her balance and pushed her brother into one of the support beams.

"Bors stop! Bloody hell! Get your ass back to your house before I send for Vanora!" He only managed to get one last dirty look across to Gawain before heading home. Vanora was the only woman who had any semblance of control over Bors, the threat of calling her to the scene has been enough to send him on his way; he knew she was a force to be reckoned with.

Keira angrily glared at her brother as he trudged home, Galahad and Jacquelyn still sat at the bar table shocked. Gawain leaned against the wall rubbing his jaw and wincing at the skin that had broken from the force of the hit.

"Gawain I'm so sorry." Keira approached the knight taking his face in her hands to observe the wound. He winced as she touched the tender cuts.

Gawain chuckled "Heh, guess that's what I get for pissin' off Bors." He stood off the wall and faltered, Galahad and Jacquelyn jumped from the table to support Gawain. He felt like he had been hit in the face by a door ram, and hard.

"Bring him on upstairs, I'll get him a damp cloth and water." Keira went to fetch water from the well as Jacquelyn and Galahad took him to Keira's room above the tavern.


	2. Stirrings

Keira emerged carrying a bucket of water and a cloth, only to find the three siblings had passed out while sitting at her table. As the door loudly shut Gawain jerked upright suddenly awake. He quickly surveyed his surroundings, taking note of his slumbering siblings.

"Sorry about them" He gestured to the table as he stood.

"Don't worry about it, I usually let Jacquelyn sleep it off a bit before sending her home anyway," Keira started as she set the bucket on the bedside table. "Come let me take a look at your face." She beckoned him to sit. Gawain sat down on the edge of her bed as she wrung out the cloth, the water splashing slightly onto the bed. Keira lightly dabbed the cuts on his face, noticing he was a little swollen where he had been struck.

"I can't believe Bors did this, I'm so sorry Gawain." She continued to daintily dab his face.

Gawain chuckled "Guess I should've known better than to kiss Bors's sister"

"Well it wasn't **all **your fault, it was Galahad and Jacquelyn's fault with that bet!" she laughed along with him, still tenderly dabbing his face with the cloth. She dunked the cloth in the bucket again, wringing it out. As she reached back over to his face she felt his hand on hers.

"It was worth it." He stared into her eyes and for a moment it felt as if time had stopped. His eyes were warm orbs swirling with golden specks, the only things moving.

"Oi, where am I?" Galahad's groggy voice broke through and time resumed, they broke eye contact, looking to the table where the knight had been napping. Jacquelyn followed in suit, raising her head from the table.

"We should uh-probably get them home." Keira said as she took her hand from Gawain's. She emptied the bucket out the window and headed over to the table giving Jacquelyn her arm for support as she struggled to stand.

"Come on Jac." She put Jacquelyn's arm around her neck helping her down the stairs, Gawain and Galahad followed close behind. The three siblings all lived together, their house just around the corner from the tavern. Jacquelyn was still unsteady, dragging her feet as she walked.

"Home sweet home." Gawain muttered as they opened the door. Galahad kept walking, oblivious that they had reached their destination. Before he got too far Gawain took him by the shoulders and pointed him in the right direction. Patting his drunken brother on the back as a way of getting his feet to start moving again. With Jacquelyn and Galahad safely inside and asleep Keira made her way back to the door.

"Well I can't help but feel the need to apologize for all this. Again." Keira smiled, her eyes on the ground.

"Like I said before, it was worth it." He returned her smile drawing her gaze off the ground and back into his warm eyes. Gawain took Keira's hand, lifting it he placed a tender kiss on the back of her hand.

"Goodnight Keira." He lowered her hand back to her side, his fingers gently intertwining with hers. Keira's heart fluttered at the contact silently cursing herself for kissing him earlier, it had only made it more difficult to release his hand. She couldn't let herself have feelings for him, not now, not after Lancelot. Not another knight.

Keira steeled herself, trying to stay strong. "Goodnight Gawain." She meant for it to come out strong and assertive but could only manager a meager whisper. She slowly pulled her hand from his, backing away from the knight before turning to head back to the tavern. After all the heavy drinking and the little bar fight she still had some cleaning to do. She had originally sat with the three siblings to clear the confusion in her mind, yet all she managed to do in the course of the evening was create more. Keira approached the empty bar and began collecting the many empty mugs on the tables.

"Need some help?" Keira turned to see the tall knight Dagonet approaching the empty scene. Dagonet was first and foremost Bors's best friend but to Keira he might as well have been her second brother. She wouldn't have minded if he were truly her brother, Dagonet was much more levelheaded than Bors.

"Hey Dag," Keira sighed as she embraced her friend. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be resting? I thought the knights were leaving on assignment tomorrow."

"The journey has been delayed, Arthur thinks it requires more planning."

"When will you leave then?"

"I believe we'll depart within the next few days. Now what may I ask are you still doing awake?" Dagonet surveyed the tavern.

"A little late night clean-up, I had a few of the regulars stay pretty late." A smile danced on her lips as she relived her kiss with Gawain before gently shaking her head as if it could somehow shake the thought from her mind.

Dagonet gave a low chuckle. "Ah let me guess Galahad?"

"But of course" Keira laughed, piling the mugs precariously onto a tray.

"Here let me help." Dag took the tray from her hand, taking the dirty mugs behind the bar to wipe them down. Keira would've refused the help but she knew it would do no good, Dagonet would help her whether she wanted him to or not. She quietly picked up fallen chairs and benches setting them upright at the tables again as Dagonet wiped down the rest of the bar. When her tasks were finished she walked over and sat on top of the bar table.

"So, earlier tonight I saw the strangest thing," Dagonet rested his hands on the table on either side of Keira. She looked at him curious to hear his story. "Really? And what would that be?"

"A half naked Lancelot getting slapped across the face by an angry woman. She reminded me of someone I know. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" He raised an eyebrow at the lady before him.

"I-uh, I don't know what you're talking about." Dag continued to stare at her. He had clearly seen the fight earlier and who knew what else he might have observed over the past few months, there was no point in trying to hide it from him now.

"Fine. I hit Lancelot alright? Happy?"

"Not unless you are. What did the bastard do this time?"

Keira sighed, staring at the floor. She debated telling him for the simple fact that Dag, like her brother, would beat Lancelot til' he bled if it would avenge her honor.

"Nothing Dag, he was just-just Lancelot being Lancelot."

"Do I need to have a **firm** talking with him?" He cracked his knuckles nonchalantly.

She gave a sad laugh, "No Dag, it's over he's not worth the grief. Just please don't say anything to Bors. He would kill Lancelot without giving it a second thought, and Arthur needs all his knights." Keira nudged him as she got off the table. Before she got too far Dagonet took her arm.

"Are you sure you're alright?" There was sincere concern in his eyes, something she could always rely on Dagonet for. This was a question she wasn't sure if she could truthfully answer at this point, the ending of her relationship with Lancelot was painful and her feelings for Gawain were fresh and confusing. Before answering Keira was able to put a small smile on her face.

"I'm fine." The sad excuse of a response wasn't enough to convince him.

"Keira." He continued to stare at her.

"You don't need to worry about me Dag. Not too much anyway." She smiled providing Dagonet with the assurance he was looking for.

"You're going to be trouble aren't you." He said smugly as he release his grip on her.

"Night Dag." Keira gave a genuine smile as she climbed the stairs to her room, ready to drift into peaceful sleep. Ready to put the day behind her and let her mind wander in the blissful emptiness of sleep.


	3. Brute Mornings

Gawain didn't know what it was about Keira that drew him to her. She had this fire and glow about her which only enticed him further. He was left standing there, utterly mystified as she headed back towards the tavern. The second she had let go of his hand Gawain could feel the warmth go with her. For a moment the world seemed to dim, then as the memories of the night fanned the embers in his heart the glow returned and a slow smile grew across his face. Gawain hesitated before going back inside to tend to his brother and sister. He watched Keira's figure disappear round the corner then he turned to the door, a smile still playing on his lips.

"Oi, wher-where'd Keira go off too?" Jacquelyn managed to spit out as she stumbled across the room.

"She went home to go to bed Jac," He paused staring at the drunken mess that was his sister, "And I think it's time you did the same." Gawain took his sister's arm and guided her to her bed, gently tucking her in. Although he was glad he and Galahad had not been separated from their sister when the Romans came to 'claim' them for their service, she was definitely proving herself to be a handful.

"Good night Jacquelyn" Gawain kissed the top of her head.

"G'night Gawain." She mumbled as she rolled over, pulling the covers with her. He quietly laughed closing the door behind him, heading off to find Galahad. Gawain suddenly heard shouting by the door, knowing instantly it was his brother he silently cursed under his breath.

"Hows about you comon' back to mi' room beautiful! You won't regret it!" Galahad had one hand gripping the doorframe for support as he swayed back and forth, the other pointing at a woman passing by who was staring at the rampant drunk before her.

Gawain instantly recognized the woman as the wife of a high-ranking Roman officer. "My apologies Lady Emeline" Gawain gave a slight bow of his head as he hustled his brother back inside, ushering him to his bed before tiredly collapsing onto his own. He lay down with his arms bent on either side off his face, hands resting under his head as he released a deep sigh, reliving each moment of his eventful evening. He had never before thought he'd see Keira as anything other than a very dear friend but things had changed, he couldn't get her off his mind. Gawain couldn't help but smile as he drifted off to sleep, thinking about the beautiful woman he had kissed earlier.

* * *

"Morning!" The excited shriek was the only warning Bors received before one of his many children jumped onto him, disturbing his peaceful slumber.

"Vanora, your children are awake." He grumbled as he turned over tugging the blankets with him, desperately trying to return to the tranquil silence of sleep.

"My children? Until sundown they're yours not mine, I've got to work." Vanora picked the child up before setting her down on top of their father. She kissed them both on the head then tossed the covers to the side and stood from the bed, readying herself for the day that awaited her. Bors did all he could to delay getting up but as more and more children flooded the room he was left with little choice, someone had to feed all his bastards. He headed to the kitchen to find a few of his flock were already sitting at the table and Vanora preparing breakfast.

"So what kept you so late last night?" She questioned him while passing out plates. He grumbled in response, clenching his fists as he recalled his friend kissing his sister. The thought alone made him angry.

"Nothing." His voice was scratchy and weary, he hadn't slept well with Gawain and Keira haunting his thoughts. Vanora furrowed her brow.

"Really? Because what I heard was rather interesting." Bors sheepishly ran a hand over his shaved head. She knew.

"**I** heard you knocked the tar out of Gawain last night, for kissing Keira." Vanora rested a hand on the counter, the other on her hip. "Over a kiss Bors? You have truly outdone yourself." The annoyance in her tone became clear.

"What do you think I should've done? Given him a pat on the back? Just stand there and let him defile my sister?" He raised his voice throwing his arms up in aggravation.

"It was just harmless kiss Bors! Get off it, not everything is as terrible as you make it out to be!" Vanora yelled back, matching her voice with his. She was defiant and stubborn, not to be taken lightly.

"You didn't see the way he was looking at her Vanora! She's my sister and I won't let her throw her lot in with a knight! I won't allow it, she'd be ruined and heartbroken!"

"Bors it was an innocent kiss! Jacquelyn presented them with a dare and when has Keira ever stepped down from a challenge, hm? You know as well as I do that the knights would never dream of hurting her, they know what you would do to them!" Vanora stepped closer to the angry brute, she could see the veins beginning to bulge in his forehead.

"Comon' Bors," She pleaded. "Apologize to Gawain, it was a silly misunderstanding and nothing more, he didn't mean anything by it."

"Never. I don't care what the challenge was he should've kept his hands off her! If he even thinks about touching her again he'll get a lot more than a beating!" Bors spat angrily before flying out the door, leaving his many children silent, looking to their mother for answers only to find her shaking her head.


	4. Unexpected Advances

Through the darkness there was a knock on the door, Keira lay still in her bed unresponsive to the noise. After a few more knocks the door opened, the barkeeper peeked his head through the doorway.

"Keira! Time to get up! Shops open, get your ass downstairs!"

With that he slammed the door shut, the loud noise causing Keira to abruptly sit up, still a bit dazed from the deep sleep she had been enjoying just a moment ago. Rubbing her eyes she slowly stood up, swaying a bit with a headache from the night before. Keira dawned her apron and headed downstairs to start her day of drudgery.

"Alright Rulf what's the rush." She rounded the bar facing her employer.

"Time to start cooking," He said tossing her a rag "We're having a feast in honor of the knights tonight and need all the help we can get."

Confused she looked at the rag in her hand. "Well how do I cook with this?"

"You don't. **You're** on bar duty. I've seen you try to cook before, which is exactly why you'll be behind the bar and not in the kitchen." Rulf walked around to the other side of the counter.

"Hold down the fort while I'm gone. Try not to burn the place down." Rulf chuckled as he left the tavern. Keira sighed to herself, the morning crowd was an unsightly bunch, which is why she usually avoided manning bar in the early hours of the day.

"Well isn't this my lucky day." Keira immediately recognized the voice. It was men like him that made the morning shift so unbearable.

"Hello Bryce." She replied dryly trying to make herself look busy. She began walking around the tables wiping them off with the rag.

"It's been a while since I've seen you on the morning shift, I've missed you." He came up behind her brushing a hand across her backside, letting it rest there for a moment. Keira whipped around to face him with a defiant look on her face.

"Hands off Bryce." She said sternly, the look on her face unwavering. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright-Alright, I get it. I'll just wait til' you come round, and believe me. You will." Bryce started backing up, winking before he turned. The encounter gave her the chills, she had never liked Bryce from the minute she met him. There was just something about him that was slightly off.

"Well done Keira." When she looked to see where the voice was coming from her eyes landed upon Lancelot. His eyes were narrowed, his stance was sturdy and his voice dripping with venom.

"What do you want Lancelot?" She said angrily crossing her arms over her chest.

"First Gawain and now Bryce? You are quite the little whore now aren't you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that!" He gestured in the direction of Bryce's disappearing figure. "I saw what happened, he had his hands all over you!" Lancelot's voice was growing louder with each passing second. "We couldn't even be seen talking but now you don't even bother trying to hide it?"

"Keep your voice down!" Keira hastily grabbed his arm dragging him to the back of the building where there would be less of an audience to view their ferocious display.

"Why should I?" He shouted, "It's not like you're keeping your affairs private anymore! I'm sure people are already talking so what difference does it make!"

"**Look**! Bryce is a pervert who doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself, what you saw was me refusing him!" Keira could feel the anger churning inside her, Lancelot was only fueling the flame. He drew closer to her, their faces only inches apart, accusation swimming in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well explain Gawain then!"

"Explain what? There's nothing to explain!"

"That's not how I hear it, from what I heard you two couldn't pry yourself away from each other!"

"What the kiss? Is that what you're talking about, the kiss? Lancelot it was a dare from Jacquelyn, it was nothing!" Her hands were on her head in frustration, desperately trying to prevent the headache she had from getting any worse. "Why am I bothering to defend myself to you? We are over Lancelot! We're Through. I don't need to explain anything to you!" She threw her arms in the air.

"No we're not! It's not over! I love you!" He roughly grabbed her shoulders as her back hit the wall.

"Well I don't love you. Not anymore." The hurt was evident on Lancelot's face as he gradually removed his hands, it was as if the anger had been drained from him; the pain visible in his movements. His shoulders sagged, his eyes cast down to the floor.

"I think it's time you left." Keira said in a hushed tone. He stole a quick glance as he slowly removed his hands. Looking into her eyes he saw a fire, but it was not the same passionate fire it had been months ago. This was untamed, one that burned out of anger and spite, not love.

"I suppose it is." Lancelot started back to the main path. Before disappearing from view he turned his head to the side as he whispered. "Goodbye Keira." He moved slowly as he left. Keira leaned on the building her head in her hands, her mind unwillingly replayed the argument in her head as something dawned on her. When she had told Lancelot there was nothing between her and Gawain, she realized just how right she was. So what, they had kissed, but what had it meant? They had, after all, been very drunk at the time. As the sad truths of the night flooded her mind she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Keira? What are you doing back here?" Vanora approached her friend. "Aren't you working the bar?" Keira straightened herself.

"I am, I just-Bryce was here I just needed a moment."

"Are you alright?" She gently placed a hand on Keira's shoulder. Fighting off Bryce and arguing with Lancelot had completely drained her. Keira mustered a smile as she nodded, heading back to the bar front.

Vanora wasn't convinced, she looked out to the streets seeing Lancelot's fading figure then back at Keira. She was unsure as to what she had witnessed transpire between the two, but she was positive that it was weighing heavily on Keira's mind. As Vanora looked about she realized she could use some help with her chores. Jacquelyn had been the lucky barmaid not called upon for morning duty, no doubt she was sleeping off her exertions from the night before. She sighed as she made her way to wake Jacquelyn, they needed every pair of hands they could find to get the feast prepared in time.

The argument between Lancelot and Keira plagued her mind, what possible reason could they have for fighting? They barely even spoke. As she approached the house she hoped that Jacquelyn, being Keira's best friend, could shed some light on the matter. Vanora reached the door and knocked a few times before opening the door.

"Jacquelyn? Hello?" She stepped inside the door looking about. Gawain emerged from behind a curtain. "Oh, hello Gawain".

Gawain gave a slight nod of his head "Hello Venora". She began thinking about her conversation with Bors earlier that morning and felt an instant pang of guilt. Bors would probably never speak to Gawain again let alone apologize to him. Naturally she took it upon herself to make things right.

"I'm so sorry about last night Gawain, I still can't believe what Bors did." Gawain almost winced as he touched a hand to his neck, giving a throaty chuckle.

"I tried to tell him what happened but he just won't believe it, it's ridiculous! He won't accept that it was only a silly challenge." Vanora gave a half smile as she rolled her eyes, trying to lighten the situation.

Her words slowly sank into Gawain's head, reverberating through his mind like a bell. Vanora was right. It had only been a silly challenge. He recalled all the emotions he thought he had been feeling for Keira the night before. Had he been feeling that way because of the drinks? The more he thought about it, the more he felt last night was something he dreamt up. Gawain began to feel foolish, of course Keira didn't actually have feelings for him, he was a knight and one of her brothers friends. She probably never would.

"Heh, yea" He sheepishly laughed, "A silly challenge." Gawain was shifting uncomfortably. He was saved from the awkward silence by a loud thud from a nearby room.

"Ah, that must be Jacquelyn." Gawain went to fetch his sister, glad to finally have an excuse to escape the room. He peered through the curtain serving as her door, a door had proved to be too complex for her to open after a night of drinking.

"Good morning sister," Gawain said, a sarcastic smile widening on his lips. "How may I ask are we feeling today?" He crouched down beside the bed next to the lump on the floor that was Jacquelyn. Slowly, she lifted her head to look at him, hair partially covering her face.

"Must you speak so loudly?" She groaned a little as she unsteadily raised herself off the ground, using Gawain for support. Dazed, Jacquelyn brushed her hair off her face with her hands, straightening herself while lazily rubbing her eyes.

"Vanora's here to see you, so get yourself ready and get out there." Gawain gave her an encouraging pat on the back.

"Splendid. Vanora only comes to see me when she needs help with something."

"Perhaps it's about helping out for the feast tonight."

"What feast?"

"The feast being thrown in honor of yours truly along and the other knights." Gawain smiled boastfully. Jacquelyn grabbed a pillow off her bed, chucking it at her brother as he deftly ducked out of the room.

"Prepare your own bloody feast." She huffed, mentally readying herself for the chores she was about to be assigned. Jacquelyn finished adjusting herself and took a deep breath before leaving her room.

"Here we go."


	5. Preparations

After a long day of preparations, the feast was finally ready. As the cooks were putting the final touches on the food the knights and the villagers were readying themselves for the celebration, donning their finest clothing for the occasion. Keira had managed to secure someone to relieve her of her bar duty so she could get herself ready.

As she looked about her room for something to wear her eyes fell upon the wooden chest her father had carved for her when she was a little girl. It was one of the only things she had been able to bring with her from home when her and Bors were taken. She crossed the room and lifted the lid of the trunk resting at the foot of her bed. Slowly reaching down, Keira drew her hands across the dress she had been looking for. She delicately lifted the dress her mother had worn the day she married Keira's father, a soft cream-colored cotton and silk dress embroidered with gold thread, lace outlining the neck and sleeves. The only piece of her mother Keira had left.

Their family hadn't had much money back in Sarmatia, her mother had scrounged for weeks collecting bits and pieces of fabric to make the dress. She passed the dress down to her daughter the day Keira and Bors left Sarmatia for Britain, in hopes that Keira would wear it on her on her own wedding day. As Keira admired the dress a wave of nostalgia hit her, she thought of her mother and how dearly she missed her. It had been years since she and Bors had waved goodbye to their mother, only a year after their father had died.

Keira desperately wished that their mother had survived the long years, but she didn't dare to get her hopes up. The winters were harsh in Sarmatia, and even harsher for an aging woman living alone.

Keira put the dress down and chose a different dress she had sewn herself, it wasn't quite as elegant but still formal enough for the feast. Deciding it would be best to save her mothers dress for the occasion it was made for. She shook the sad thought of her mother and home from her head and began to put the dress on with a forced smile, the feast was supposed to be a happy occasion. She ran her hands over the dress, straightening out any remaining wrinkles then pulled her hair back in a single braid with a matching ribbon. With a satisfied sigh, Keira headed down the stairs to participate in the festivities. Her eyes danced through the crowd as she rapidly observed each person, taking note of their outfits. Suddenly, her eyes stopped on the back of a mans head with long curly hair. Her heart skipped a beat. The man slowly turned around to reveal himself as just another villager at the feast. Keira mentally kicked herself for getting excited in the first place, reminding herself there would never be more than friendship between her and Gawain. Even so, she couldn't help but think of him and smile, reminded of their kiss.

She walked through the sea of people trying to find Jacquelyn. As Keira made her way through the tavern she heard sputtering followed by loud racking coughs. Just as she was about to turn around and investigate the noise, she caught sight of Jacquelyn out of the corner of her eye who waved her over. Keira ran off to be with her friend.

* * *

Gawain hadn't meant to choke, but when he saw Keira and how breathtaking she looked, it was as if she had stolen his breath for a moment, causing him to awkwardly gargle and choke on his ale.

"You alright mate?" Galahad chuckled patting his brother on the back, oblivious to what had startled him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gawain wiped the froth from the drink off his beard, still following Keira with his eyes as she disappeared through the crowd. It was a constant battle inside him, his mind telling him a relationship with her would be impossible while his heart told him otherwise. And then of course there was Bors to consider. Keira caught up to his sister in the crowd, huge smiles on their faces as they acknowledged each other before running off giggling like teenage girls, disappearing behind a sea of people; most likely off to get their hands on whatever drinks-and men-they could. He ran and hand across his face.

Suddenly he heard a low brisk voice, " 'ello Gawain." He turned around to face Bors who despite Vanora's best efforts, managed to look intimidating even without his sword and armor. Gawain stood up from the table, and took a slight step back. Bors chuckled

"Don't worry mate, I'm not here to beat you again." He held up his hands as a sign of peace. Gawain still a bit skeptical forced a laugh but stayed where he was.

"Vanora told me she spoke with you earlier." Gawain cringed a little thinking about the awkward conversation from that morning. "If it had been any other bloke I would've beat 'em to a bloody pulp, I hope you know that." Bors said as he uncomfortably ran a hand over his shaved head, he was clearly only doing this to appease Vanora who had threatened to take away some of his well, more private privileges.

He sighed and continue. "Did you mean what you told her?" Gawain thought about what he'd said to Vanora. It had just been a mindless drunk act, nothing more than a moment of stupidity.

"Heh, cause I'd-I'd really hate to have to kill you." Bors shifted self-consciously in place, trying to force a laugh. He looked at Gawain's face. Gawain gave a small smile to his comrade. Bors had always been a loyal friend to him, and he knew the man was only trying to look out for his sister.

He took a deep breathe before bringing his eyes back up to Bors. "Yea, I meant it."

"You know what it's like-you've got Jacquelyn. We just want whats best for 'em." He took a short pause before continuing, slightly unsure if he could trust his friend with his request. "You'll help me look out for her right? Keep and eye on her for me when I'm not around?"

Gawain gave Bors a simple smile, "Of course mate."

Bors stepped closer with a diminutive smile on his face and gave his fellow knight a gentle pat on the back before turning around and leaving the tavern.

Gawain heard a loud guffaw behind him. He turned around, to see Lancelot leaning on a support beam, his arms crossed and a sadistic sneer on his face. Lancelot had no doubt ably heard about the other night and had obviously seen whom he was watching before Bors approached the scene, oblivious to it all.

* * *

Lancelot uncrossed his arms and left the tavern. He tightened his fists as he walked away, he could tell Gawain had feelings for Keira by the way he looked at her, why wouldn't he. Half the men in the village would be vying for her love if they weren't all so terrified of Bors. He had to admit he was even afraid of Bors from time to time, but he at least he had his training to fall back on. Looking back, his knight training and battle experience had probably been what gave him the courage in the first place to pursue Keira, in spite of her brother. No doubt Gawain was experiencing a similar sense of bravery.

The night she caught him cheating had been a moment of weakness, something he had never stopped regretting. He had never really understood what he had until it was gone. The growing separation between them had left a gaping hole inside, causing him to acquire a taste for cynicism. Lancelot ran a hand over his face, turning around and heading back to the feast. He was determined to get her back. No matter what it took.


	6. The Feast

After the food had been eaten and the toasts had been made, a large portion of the town square had been sectioned off for dancing. As a makeshift band formed and began playing a mob of dancers took over the open space, starting with a line dance. Jacquelyn eagerly hopped in line pulling Keira along with her, securing positions across from a pair of handsome men.

Jacquelyn smiled at her dancing partner slightly nudging Keira as she giggled. Keira gave a faint smile to her friend as her eyes scanned through the crowd for the man she really wanted to dance with. The music commenced and Keira gave up her search and pushed Gawain to the back of her mind, trying to enjoy herself despite the disappointment.

The crowd moved across the floor in small segments, each partnering spinning in harmony and regularly grouping with another pair, rotating in fours and periodically switching partners. As Keira uninterestedly twirled about with the man she was dancing with it they were joined by another duo before it was time to change and her partner released her hand. It took a moment before her new partner hesitantly approached her side, delicately placing his hand at the back of her waist and taking the hand closest to him in his palm. Keira glanced up to see who she was now dancing with to see a long curly mane of hair, which looked as if someone had tried-and failed-to tame it. Her heart immediately sped up, it felt as if there were butterflies flitting about in her stomach.

Gawain was trying not to look at her for fear of breaking his promise to Bors, but it was no use. He slowly took his eyes of the ground and looked at the woman next to him, she was absolutely radiant. As the time to switch partners once again drew near Gawain found himself not wanting to let go. In tempo with the music, he reluctantly released her to the next man. Yet as they were escorted away, their eyes followed the other as they glided across the floor.

Lancelot stood at the edge of the dance floor watching the scene before him, Gawain desperately following Keira with his eyes. Lancelot grimaced as he realized she was longingly staring at him as well. He deftly moved between the dancers, making his way towards Keira. Just as it was time to switch partners once more, he slid between her and the man drawing closer, taking her hands in his.

"Well-well, lucky me." He smiled suavely. Keira quickly realized the trap she had fallen into.

"Lucky huh? And what is it exactly that makes you so lucky?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman here." He flashed her a smile as he pulled her slightly closer to himself. Keira blushed, as angry as she was with him, the nearness reminded her of the intimate moments they had shared.

"Get off it Lancelot. I won't be falling for that again." She loosened her grip ready for the her next companion, but Lancelot only twirled her out of the other mans reach, keeping her hand locked in his.

"Oh comon' Keira, don't act like this, it's supposed to be a happy occasion. That's all I want you know-to make you happy." At this point they had come to a halt in the middle of the crowd, he slowly drew a hand up to brush a strand of Keira's hair behind her ear. She recoiled from his touch, putting some distance between them.

"Really? Well you should of thought about that before you betrayed me." She glanced about to see if anyone had noticed they stopped dancing, but they all seemed too drunk and merry to notice. Keira took one last look at Lancelot before rushing off the dance floor, leaving him standing there amidst the assembly. She dodged the motley masses of people as she went to find somewhere she could be alone.

* * *

Gawain had witnessed Keira leave the crowd, but was unsure why she seemed in such a hurry; he had failed to identify the man she was dancing with before leaving. As the song ended he politely bowed, smiled at his partner and clapped for the band before ducking away from the crowd to find Keira. It was against his better judgment to seek her out, but his skin still burned from where they had touched. Gawain came to a stop at a cobblestone crossroads looking either way before choosing one on a whim. He walked for a few minutes before spotting a figure just outside of town, walking into an old abandoned storehouse sitting on top of a hill that had become obsolete due to its distance from the town center. He briskly jogged up the hill and slowly approached the building. As he peaked inside he could see moonlight shining through the broken rafters of the roof, worn away by weather and time.

Keira was leaning on a support beam near an opened window, the light was gently glowing on her face displaying all her graceful features. The light reflected a single tear that softly coursed down her face, she quietly wiped the drop with the sleeve of her dress, sniffling a bit as she did so. When Gawain entered the broken building he pushed aside a rusting door, creaking as its ancient hinges were called upon to move once more. Keira was startled by the noise, she took her weight off the beam and stood, quickly wiping any remaining tears off her face, trying to appear composed in the presence of the knight.

"Gawain, what-what are you doing here?" She crossed her arms across her chest, not in anger but in an attempt to appear less vulnerable. He fully stepped into the light as he addressed her.

"I uh, saw you leave the feast-I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He was standing in front of her now, light shining through the small space between bodies. Keira tried to pass off a slight laugh to ease the tension.

"Heh, yea, I'm-uh-I'm fine. Just a long day is all." She had a slightly vacant look in her eyes and rubbed her arm as if she was cold, shrugging her shoulders a bit as she began making her way outside. Gawain followed her with his eyes. She came to a standstill not too far from the storehouse, gazing at the bright moon. He stopped in the doorway, leaning on the frame.

"I supposed I should return to the feast." Keira spoke emotionlessly still looking longingly at the moon as if she wished to join it in the sky. It was clear she didn't want to go back and quite frankly Gawain didn't want to either if she wouldn't be there.

"You don't have to go back you know."

"It would be rude and discourteous not to return to celebrate the knights." She sounded as if she had practiced the line a thousand times, so she could call upon it for situations in which she was supposed to be 'proper' without giving it a second thought.

"Well Ihappen to be a knight, and I'm certainly not offended you don't want to be there, hell **I** don't even want to be there. Bunch of pretentious bastards trying to kiss Arthur's ass." He chuckled, taking a step out of the doorway and looking to the stars. Keira tore her gaze from the sky and looked at Gawain with a small smile on her face.

"Want to get out of here?" Gawain looked back at her with a grin.

"I'll get the horses."


	7. A Moonlit Ride

Gawain and Keira hurried back to the village and snuck into the stables, attempting to contain their laughter so as not to draw attention to themselves. Getting their hands on two horses was not a problem since everyone was at the feast, and they'd have the horses back before anyone realized.

They quickly saddled the animals and galloped through the open stable door, now able to truly enjoy their questionably acquired prizes. Although it hadn't been long since Keira had last done something, rebellious, she had already forgotten the thrill of it all. Sneaking around, hi-jacking the horses, and being alone with someone she probably shouldn't be, it was exhilarating. As the wind whipped her braid she reached for the ribbon and pulled, letting her hair flow freely in the wind. She let loose a loud laugh, her heart was racing in a way it hadn't before. She looked over at Gawain and grinned.

"Where are we going?" He hollered through the thrashing sound of the wind.

"Follow me!" Keira kicked her horse, gaining even more speed she veered in front of Gawain leading him through the twists and turns of the forest with the moon illuminating their path. As a girl Keira had spent hours exploring every part of the forest, learning the twist of every path and branch. There were several spots in particular in the forest that she loved to visit, as they sped between the trees she debated about which place to take him before settling on her favorite.

After weaving through the forest for a while they came to a clearing.

"Wow." Gawain was awestruck by the breathtaking scene before him. As the horses moved through the final bushes he was able to clearly see a waterfall leading into a small river. Colorful flowers and trees dotted the riverbank, only adding to the picturesque view. Keira dismounted her horse, petting its mane.

"I found this place when we were first brought to Britain. I come here whenever I need an escape." Gawain dismounted and tied the reins of his horse to a branch to keep the beast from wandering too far. He went to stand next to Keira by the edge of the river.

"It's my little piece of paradise. Beautiful isn't it?" Gawain turned to look at Keira.

"Yeah. Beautiful." Keira closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the light spray from the waterfall hit her face. She opened her eyes and looked at Gawain a grin dancing on her lips.

"Do you know how to swim?" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Yes, why?" Gawain had barely gotten the words out of his mouth before Keira playfully pushed him into the river. As he hit the water with a splash Keira bent over with laughter. He came to the surface sputtering trying to regain his breath, he swept the wet hair off his face to reveal an expression of shock with the corners of his mouth slightly upturned in a smile. Before he could even make an attempt to pull her into the water with him he was hit by a large splash. He shook his head like a wet dog in an attempt to shake himself dry, he opened his eyes and saw Keira in the water next to him, drenched and still laughing. He splashed water at her, making her laugh even harder. She splashed back before reaching over to push his head under water.

As he resurfaced her hands slipped off the top of his head causing her arms to circle around his neck. The laughter slowed as they realized the compromising position they were in. Keira's smiled diminished but lingered as a rosy blush crept up her face. Gawain swallowed hard, looking into Keira's eyes. Despite the fact they were in water, it felt like his skin was on fire where they touched; his heart raced. Suddenly he felt a surge of courage and leaned forward just enough so his lips gently touched hers.

As they slowly parted Keira's eyes fluttered open and she looked deep into his eyes, she felt as if hundreds of butterflies were fluttering about in her stomach, her lips desperate to taste his again. Her hands moved along his neck as if on their own accord, making their way to the back of his head.

Gawain immediately felt he had overstepped his boundaries.

"I'm sorry Keira-I-I shouldn't hav-" She hastily pulled his face towards hers, eager for another kiss. This time neither one held anything back, letting the passion of the moment carry them. The doubts they had shared about each other quickly dissolved as they pulled themselves even closer, eliminating any space between them.

All the sudden one of the horses became restless, stomping its hooves and whining. The disturbance caused the pair to pause, looking around to find what caused the noise. They looked back at each other, loosening their grip as the heat of the moment had passed. Keira's breath was heavy, continuing to stare into Gawain's eyes. Her eyes shifted to the left of his head, her face slowly tensing.

Gawain took the expression as a sign of her regret at what had just transpired. Just as he was about to apologize he felt her hand slide down the front of his chest, moving dangerously close to his waist. Unexpectedly she grabbed the handle of the dagger situated on Gawain's belt, she quickly pulled the knife from the belt extending her arm behind her before swiftly throwing the dagger over his shoulder.

Within seconds of Keira releasing the knife Gawain heard the squeal of an animal followed by the muddled sound of something hitting the forest floor. Completely taken by surprise at what just happened he was unable to react for a moment, staring at Keira dumbstruck, his mouth slightly ajar. She looked back at Gawain, her face relaxing again.

She shrugged her shoulders and gave a sheepish smile. "What?" He looked behind him to see a wolf, which judging from the angle it was laying, had been en-route to attack him and had probably been what startled the horse. His dagger protruded from the center of the wolf's forehead. Her slow movements were now making sense to him. She clearly had been trying not to alarm the prowling animal, which would have only caused it to attack sooner.

He turned back around to face Keira, the water slowing his movements.

"How did you…" he furrowed his brow in confusion. She offered an awkward laugh in response, unsure how to explain her precise aim with the knife. During the beginning years of growing up in Britain, when the knights were trained in combat, Keira and Jacquelyn would frequently watch their sessions. The girls would watch from a safe distance in the forest and train themselves based on the instructions they witnessed the knights receiving. Keira knew that if Bors was aware of her fighting abilities and how she achieved them he'd be furious with her, he never liked to have his fighting skills challenged by a man never the less a woman. If Gawain felt the same way she didn't want to rat out Jacquelyn to her brother.

"Heh-lucky shot I guess." She removed herself from him and swam to the riverbank and pulled herself up, her soaked dress weighing her down. She turned to sit so her feet would dangle in the water, ringing out her hair. Gawain swam to the shore beside Keira, resting his arms on the wet ground before him.

"So." Gawain started, "You steal horses from the stable, frequently disappear into the woods, and throw knives recreationally?"

Keira smiled, glad he was able to alleviate the tension.

"Yes, I suppose I do. And in addition to looking like a wet dog when you swim and you have terribly slow reflexes." Gawain feigned a hurt look then shook his head, causing his wet hair to spray Keira who made a failed attempt to protect herself from the water and laughed. An awkward silence descended upon them.

Gawain hoisted himself on the bank to sit next to Keira.

"Look Keira, I'm really sorry if I...If I overstepped with that kiss. I understand if that's not what you want." His eyes fell to the ground. She looked over at him, a small smile on her face.

Keira started, "Gawain-" He brought his gaze back to hers. "You didn't." She gradually closed the gap between them, tenderly kissing the man next to her. She paused for a moment and pulled away.

"But maybe next time you should make sure Bors doesn't see." Gawain chuckled as he pulled her closer for another kiss, feeling her smile as their lips touched. Keira's heart soared at the confirmation of his feelings for her, the memory of her dance with Lancelot at the feast faded from her memory.

It felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders to find that he had been wrong about Keira's feelings for him. His promise to Bors fading into distant thought, yet still tugged at the corners of his mind. But in that moment, Keira wasn't Bors's sister anymore, she was the woman who made him feel alive, who made his heart beat faster and slower all at the same time.

She was the woman who in that moment he realized, he had been in love with all along.


	8. Have You Seen

Bors pulled Vanora closer, moving in for a kiss as the music came to an end. Just as the band was about to begin a new song, the clouds which had been hanging overhead finally released the rain that had been weighing them down. As the crowd ran for shelter, Bors sought refuge in the tavern shaking himself off as if he were a wet dog. As he looked about at the people in the tavern he realized it had been hours since he last saw his sister. He scanned the bar for a familiar face and settled on the curly black hair he spotted.

"Oi-Lancelot! Have you seen Keira?" Lancelot turned to his friend, his curly hair heavy with rain sagged slightly over his forehead.

"Last I saw her she…" he paused painfully revisiting how she stormed away from him, leaving him alone on the floor, "she was leaving the dance floor." Before he had even finished his sentence he got his hands on a drink, bringing the cup up and taking a violent swig of the ale.

"Well if you see her, tell her I'm lookin' for her." Lancelot nodded, almost choking on his drink as Bors gave him a swift pat on the back.

"Thanks mate." Bors turned and left to continue to look for his sister.

After Keira had stormed off and left him he had tried to ignore the gaping hole aching in his chest she had caused with her refusal. The moment stung his memories but the more he tried not to think about it, the more it floated to the front of his thoughts. He remembered the way Gawain had been staring at her, a flare of anger boiled deep inside him. How dare Gawain look at her like that, as if he even stood a chance with a woman like her.

As he continued to knock back drink after drink he realized it had been quite some time since he'd seen Gawain about the festivities as well. His eyes widened in rage as a thought raced through his mind. What if Keira had left the feast with Gawain? He angrily wiped the froth off his face with the back of his hand before forcefully standing up from the table. He angrily stalked away from the tavern, disregarding the pouring rain that was already soaking through his clothes. He had no specific destination in mind as he walked through town, simply trying not to transfer his frustration with Keira onto every innocent passerby. He passed the stables before doing a double take through the partially open doors. Something was off, two of the horses were missing and he had a pretty good idea of who took them.

He stormed off to Keira's room, determined to prove himself wrong. She wouldn't just run off with Gawain like that, she wouldn't-she didn't. He raced up the stairs leading to her door before angrily pounding his fist on it.

"Keira! Open the door! Keira?" There was no response from the other side as he continued to violently hammer on the door.

"Keira!" He let on final forceful blow on the door before pausing for a moment, desperately listening for an answer. When none came he resumed the knocking. It was only a moment before the door swung open, revealing Keira drenched with her wild hair cascading down her shoulders and dress.

"Lancelot, what on earth are you doing?" He felt relieved at the fact that she was in her room and not gallivanting about on hi-jacked horses. He swiftly entered the room, looking about for evidence of Gawain, but found none.

"I-Bors was looking for you, he was getting worried." He felt slightly calmed but was still not completely assured.

"Lancelot you're drunk, go home."

"I'm fine-where were you? Where have you been all night?"

"I went up to the abandoned barn then came back here when the rain started, I-I just wanted some where to think things over."

"Who was with you?"

Keira dawned a defensive tone. "That's none of your concern Lancelot."

"Who were you with Keira?"

"I was alone alright!"

"Horses are missing from the stables. Did you take them?"

"No." She gave a short reply, trying not to say more to avoid angering herself further, but words just kept tumbling out. "Lancelot I thought I made myself clear earlier, I don't want to be with you. What I chose to do, and who I chose to do it with is none of your business!" She spat defiantly at the man she had once cared for.

He started moving toward her, cornering her against the wall as he heatedly slammed his hands on the wall on each side of her head, trapping her. He was like a wild fire, uncontained, fierce, and wildly growing, he didn't try to mask his frustration.

"I don't believe you." He forcefully articulated each word as he spoke.

"Well that doesn't matter now does it. Just leave me alone." She went to duck under his arm, but he grabbed her around the waist and shoved her against the wall.

"What can I-…" He paused calming down, depressed as he cast his gaze to the floor, his voice growing noticeably quieter. "What can I do to make things right between us. Tell me and I'll do it." Just as Keira opened her mouth to answer the door opened. Lancelot dropped the hand that was around her waist, putting some space between them.

"Gawain-" Keira pushed past Lancelot who remained where he was, defeated once again with one hand still resting on the wall. Gawain slowly entered the room as he nodded to them.

"Hello Keira, Lancelot." There was an awkward pause as Keira looked between the two men she was standing between. Gawain broke the silence.

"I can come back later." He motioned towards the door.

"No it's fine, Lancelot was just leaving." She shot a sideways glance at him as his cue to leave.

"Yes of course, I should-uh get going." He lingered as he walked by Keira before rushing out the door shooting a glare at Gawain the whole way out. Keira rubbed her forehead in aggravation at the situation.

"Sorry about that. Bors sent Lancelot to see where I was, he was just worried." She laughed to try and lighten the mood, brushing away the dark cloud Lancelot left.

"I barely made it back in time, I had to climb in through the window when I saw Bors looking for me. Did you get the horses back in the stable?"

Gawain decided to let the matter be for now, if it was important she would tell him. "They're safe and sound back in the stables. I just hope no one notices the wet saddles." They both laughed, recalling how once the rain started they had jumped on the horses and raced back to the village, hoping their absence went unnoticed, and it appeared they had been fairly successful. Keira moved across the room and put her arms around Gawain's neck, a broad smile spreading across her mouth.

"Goodnight kind sir." She gently brushed her lips against his, relishing in the fact that she was now permitted to do so and not just fantasize about it, even if it could only happen behind closed doors. Keira had meant it to be the last kiss of the night before sending Gawain on his way, but his kisses were addicting and she couldn't make herself stop. She found herself pulling him closer, she backed up towing him with her as she hit the table. He breathlessly placed a kiss at the nape of her neck.

"Goodnight Keira." Slowly trailing his kissed back to her mouth. She silently begged him to stay, her actions betrayed her words as she tugged on him to keep him from leaving.

"I can't stay." He whispered brushing a strand of hair off her face.

"I know." She kissed him gently, lingering on his lips. They parted as he took her hand in his. He backed away slowly and kissed her palm before letting go of her hand. They smiled at each other one last time before the door closed between them.

Keira paused by the doorway, resting her palm on the door, longing for the man who had just left. It would be difficult to keep their relationship hidden, Bors was always suspicious and had already given Gawain a warning shot. Even worse, Lancelot was suspicious and desperately trying to win her back. Keira reflected on the time she had spent with Lancelot in the past and decided she wasn't ready to tell Gawain about it. It had been a secret for so long it seemed as if it would be difficult to bring their past to the surface and share what had happened between them.

Keira changed out of her wet dress and hung it up to dry, now thankful she had not worn her mothers dress. She grabbed a towel and used it to dry her hair before getting into bed. She blew out the candle on the small table next to her and settled herself beneath the covers and drank in the darkness surrounding her. The rain on the roof was reminiscent of the waterfall she had spent the evening by, she brought a hand to her lips and smiled knowing full well that there were many more kisses to be had from the handsome knight that had stolen her heart.

* * *

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update! College is keeping me busy unfortunately-but let me know what you think so far and I will do my best to get the next chapter up asap! Summer is almost here which means no more late nights in the library and no more late updates! YAY! _

_Please review, you guys are the ones reading my mediocrity and reviews can help make it better! Provides me with a higher chance to give the people what they want! Thanks a bunch.  
_

_missonasi1108  
_


	9. Faulty Propositions

The rain beat heavily on the rooftops of the village houses. Water leaked into houses, sprayed in through the windows and trickled onto the floor. Housewives hurriedly fetched pots and pans to catch the pesky leaks in, often yelling at their spouses for not having fixed their lackluster ceilings. She found that the sound was rhythmic and had an almost soothing effect. She followed the curly haired man with her eyes from her spot in the bar and adjusted the bust of her dress to provide a more, generous view. She had a weakness for knights, some more than others and although he wasn't the man she had in mind he would certainly do for the night

The woman went to the edge of the tavern where a roof still provided shelter from the rain and called out to the man, sticking her chest out as she did so with a sly wave.

"Gawain! Come on over here handsome." Gawain looked through the sheets of rain at the lady caller in the bar and headed over to her.

"Sybil, what a pleasant surprise." He stepped under the safety of the roof and unsuccessfully used his sleeve to wipe some of the water off his face. Sybil smirked at the man and plucked a handkerchief from between her breasts, daintily extending it to Gawain. He chuckled as he took the offering, knowing full well this was all part of her ploy to lure him to her room for the night. He wiped his face with the delicate fabric and handed it back, now damp and covered with some of the stubborn dirt the rain had not washed away. Sybil grimaced as she took back her fine handkerchief before decidedly tossing the ruined token on the table. Without missing a beat she turned her attention back on Gawain, placing a hand on his arm which was resting on a table.

"Such a shame I didn't get to dance with you at the feast-" She pouted drawing gentle circles on his hand, "Where have you been all evening?" Gawain knew her game and shifted under her gaze, moving his hand out from under hers.

"I've been around, must've just missed you on the dance floor." He paused trying hard not to make his chuckle to obvious. "Pity."

Sybil could sense his disinterest in her propositions, but it only drove her to try harder. She liked a challenge. Sybil circled around Gawain, stalking him as though he were her prey putting a table between them. She leaned over the edge of a table facing him, giving him a more revealing look down the front of her dress as she smiled seductively.

"So Gawain I've been wondering. You're not seeing anyone are you?" A joyous chorus of yes's echoed through his mind as he thought of Keira, but since they had decided to keep their relationship a secret he had no choice but to play Sybil's game. He reluctantly gave her the answer she was looking for.

"Heh-uh, not at the moment no." She coyly ran her finger along the edge of the table as she made her way toward Gawain.

"Aw you poor knight, you must be terribly lonely. Always off on quests with no one to soothe you when you return, no one to keep you-" Sybil had reached her destination, she placed her hand on Gawain's chest before slowly moving it downward and continued just as she reached his waistline, "warm."

Gawain wriggled free from her touch and backed away.

"Thanks Sybil, but I think I'll be just fine." He flashed her a smile and walked back into the rain as a small laugh worked its way through his drenched body. As he headed back home through the falling sheets of water he thought of Keira, causing his smile to widen even further.

Sybil was left there dumfounded. Not only had he refused her advances, he had barely even flinched! She crossed her arms and huffed, perplexed as too how someone could resist her. No man had ever turned her down before, and she didn't like it to say the least. Sybil stared out into the rain as she noticed movement on the streets, as she focused her eyes on the figure trying to make out their identity. A wicked smile curled across her lips as she recognized who it was. She ran out into the rain, risking getting wet as she approached the knight she had truly wanted to spend the evening with.

The man wandered under a small piece of shelter jutting off the side of a building, and as he heard someone approached he turned to face her leaning his back against the wall. The busty woman held her hand above her head like a visor to keep the rain out of her eyes as she slowed down before coming within reach of the protection of the ledge. She sauntered right up to the knight until their bodies touched. Sybil raised a hand to take hold of the man's neck, pulling him towards her for a kiss.

"Stop it Sybil." Lancelot turned his head to avoid the kiss but it didn't faze her.

"What's wrong Lancelot, weather got you down? I can help with that." Her hand had found a firm grip behind his head she began kissing neck with an occasional light nip. The knight only brushed her off him.

"I said stop Sybil."

"Aw comon' Lance you weren't so resistant the other night." She pushed herself on him again bringing her chest in contact with his, successfully stealing a kiss before he pushed her away. With the current state he was in he did **not **want to be reminded of the night he fell for her wiles.

"The other night was a mistake." The spot on his face where Keira had struck him upon discovering him in bed with Sybil stung at the memory.

Sybil could handle one man refusing her, but not two. She crossed her arms in frustration. "What, are you still sore about that girl? What's so bloody special about her huh? I bet I could help you forget about her." She positioned herself in front of Lancelot, raising her leg she circled his waist with it, her skirt revealing her porcelain thigh.

Lancelot's fuming temper from his confrontation with Keira resurfaced, this time he was unable to restrain himself. He roughly grabbed Sybil by her shoulders and violently threw her to the ground covering her with mud as she was thrust back into the rain. Lancelot strode into the rain pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"I will **never** forget her! And I never want to! She's more than you will ever be, she capable of things you will never comprehend. You're nothing more than a common whore!" Venom dripped on his every word, Sybil didn't budge from the spot where she landed in the mud to shocked to say anything.

Lancelot was breathing heavily now, his fury had full control of him as he stalked away from the frightened woman in the road. He was fuming, how dare she insult Keira! A whore like her could never dissuade his feelings for Keira, no woman could. He marched to his room slamming doors as he encountered them, still seething with rage. He paused by the water basin, placing his hands on either side of it he took a deep breath.

He couldn't help it, Keira drove him crazy. He loved how zealous she made him, but was frightened at how far he would go. In retrospect he had been out of line with his treatment of Sybil, but she was a constant reminder of the night when he lost hold of the one person he ever truly loved. Lancelot cupped his hands in the basin and splashed water on his face then dried himself with the towel that had been hanging on the edge.

He loved Keira of that he was certain, and although she refused to accept it he could see that she still felt something for him-that her heart stirred at his touch. She was just angry that he had cheated but that would pass in time. All he needed to do was re-open her eyes to her own feelings. Then they could be happy again. Then his life could start again.

* * *

There had been no witnesses of the altercation and Sybil slowly rose from the ground deciding not to speak about what had transpired, convincing herself he was drunk and simply must've had a rough night. Enveloped in rain she was unsure if the water on her face was from the raindrops or if they were tears running down her face. As she steadied herself she shakily made her way home. Returning alone was an unfamiliar and unsettling feeling she encountered after passing the threshold of the door. For the first time in a long time she felt truly alone, wishing not for someone to be passionate with her in bed, but for someone to be passionate **about** her.

Sybil cleaned off and curled up in bed, holding wrapping her arms around her in an attempt to comfort herself as well as a way of keeping warm after being soaked to the bone. She closed her eyes and hoped tomorrow would be a better day, knowing full well it would be the same as all the ones before. She would be vying for Lancelot's heart to no avail for the rest of her days.

* * *

_WOW. Check this out, two updates in the same **week**__! Believe me I'm even more shocked than you. the idea for the chapter came to me and I had to write it all down before I forgot it! Hope you enjoy it, it's a bit different but sheds a little more light on the story._

_As always here's my sad plea for feedback. Puh-leaseeee review! Much appreciated!  
_

_missonasi1108 _


	10. Goodbyes

"Arthur, it's time we head out. We have the supplies and the Saxons are gaining ground." Tristan held out his arm beckoning his hawk to him from its perch in the stables. " The sooner we leave the better."

"Have you scouted the trail?" Arthur's concentration was on cleaning his father's sword in front of him. Excalibur was his most precious item, and after spending his childhood watching his father clean each edge and crevice he now did the same.

"Yes the main road is clear, the eastern trail will be harder to recognize though-mudslides from the rain have covered it, even uprooted a few trees but I think we can manage." Arthur examined the sword one last time then sheathed it and stood.

"Alright then, fetch Jols and tell him to prepare the horses. We leave tomorrow at first light." Arthur always gave his men at least one-days time to say goodbye to their women and children if they had any. Each time they left the safety of the wall they ran the risk of not returning, he didn't wish to rob anyone of a proper farewell.

He put the sheathed sword down on the table in front of him and walked out the stable doors.

The town was bustling under the afternoon sun, some busy villagers were taking down decorations from the previous night, others went about their daily business.

Arthur noticed Vanora and Keira working in the tavern serving food and drinks, two women who were extremely important people to his most feared knight Bors. He watched as between serving their customers they carried out a conversation, laughing all the while. Arthur smiled, he was comforted by the fact that the hot-headed Bors had them to keep him moderately calm when they returned from battles. There were times however when his fury from battle would remain with him well after their return, resulting in fights with provoked townsfolk.

Keira looked up from her work and noticed Arthur watching her, she waved excitedly at the man, smiling.

"She's something isn't she?" Dagonet said as he walked up to Arthur and nodded to him in greeting. Arthur nodded back in agreement as he continued to watch her, he squinted his eyes in focus as he noticed something he had never detected before. As Keira was serving between small spaces his eyes followed her footwork, she deftly and swiftly dodged between people and chairs keeping her tray perfectly poised at all times. Arthur was perplexed as he realized she had the footwork of an experienced swordsman.

"Indeed she is." His eyes lingered on her footwork, admiring the precision of each step for another moment before bringing his full attention up to Dagonet.

"We're leaving tomorrow at sunrise, best go tell her goodbye." Arthur gave him a swift pat on the arm and walked back inside to resume cleaning his gear.

* * *

Dagonet had decided to take his commanders advice and start his farewells now, it was always the worst part of leaving. The chance to say goodbye reminded him that he might never see the ones he cared about again, making leaving all the more difficult. He walked up behind Keira just as she put her tray down on the bar, he picked her up by the waist and spun her around as she squealed in surprise.

"Dag put me down!" She laughed loudly as the brute place her back on the ground. Keira turned around to look at her pseudo brother and noticed his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You're leaving tomorrow aren't' you." Keira crossed her arms over her chest, recognizing the interaction as the beginning of a farewell.

"At first light."

"Where will you go?"

"Northeast of the Wall, the Saxons are advancing quickly."

"How many of them are there?" She gave a slight shudder, keeping an eye out for Bors and Gawain. She hated having to say goodbye each time they left for battle, whenever they were gone she had knots in her stomach for days from worrying.

"A battalion of about several hundred men." She sighed deeply. The numbers weren't in their favor, but then again they never were. Keira made a mental note to make sure she found Jacquelyn tomorrow morning, she could really use a good sparring to dispel of her frustration and take her mind off of the knights absence. She put her arms around the man in an embrace, nearly sinking between his large arms.

"Be careful Dag."

"Always am." He gave her a smile and lifted her chin with a finger before poking her nose, causing her to smile in return.

"Keira!" The bartender impatiently waved drinks at her that were waiting to be delivered to customers.

"I've gotta go. Send word when you're on the way back?"

"You'll be the first to know." Dag smiled at her as she went to resume her duties. She was so beautiful and graceful, nothing like her burly brother-apart from her temper of course. He walked away, looking For Bors, he had a lot more people to bid adieu to, about twelve at this point? Dag was losing track of all Bors's children, technically bastards since he and Vanora weren't married, but so was the way of Bors.

He thought after all these years of going off to battle and risking their lives for the Romans, they'd be used to hazarding death. They had seen many of their fellow knights fall, and each was as painful as the last. The worst part was bringing their lifeless bodies back to be buried, if they could find them of course. Having to ride along side a body that had once been a friend that had turned cold with death, never to laugh with them again over a pint again.

As he walked he wondered if Galahad and Gawain had heard yet, he knew they were also close with their own sister.

It was different for the three siblings than it was for Keira and Bors. The Romans had _taken_ Keira in addition to Bors, since she was old enough-and they thought her far too beautiful to leave behind-to be a slave.

Jacquelyn had been left behind in her village an orphan, they're parents long dead, and her two brothers torn from her arms. She followed them for days, keeping her presence hidden until they had made camp and a Roman Guard caught her eating from their food supply. He dragged her by her hair into the middle of camp and began beating her, partly because she had been stealing but mostly for his own twisted amusement.

When the boys meant for knighthood heard the cries of a girl they emerged from their tents to see what was going on. Her brothers immediately recognized her, and before anyone even realized it Gawain had tackled and wrestled the guard to the ground holding a knife to his throat, threatening the man with death if he ever touched his sister again. None of the young men knew how he had so easily taken down the experienced guard, but they figured the endangerment of his sisters' life was enough to grant him the strength he needed. Galahad had already carried the young girl back into his tent and was ordering the other boys to fetch water and food along with bandages for his sister.

Gawain had ended up with the beating of a lifetime for attacking a senior officer, and Galahad a few lashes with a whip for 'stealing' extra supplies for the girl. Both men attested that it had been well worth it. After that, the Romans had no interest in killing a small child so instead decided to make her a slave, placing her under the care of the slightly older girl they had taken from the village before, Keira.

"Dag!" Dagonet surfaced from his memories and saw Gawain walking towards him. Dagonet hadn't even realized he'd walked towards the three sibling's residence and had been leaning on the building across the road from it. He stood up straight and greeted the other knight, seeing him for an instant as the young boy who had beaten his commanding Roman officer for his sister.

"Hello there Gawain. You spoken with Arthur yet?"

"Yea I just saw him."

Keira and Jacquelyn had been the first thoughts in his head after he talked with Arthur. Damn did he hate goodbyes.

"Is Jacquelyn working at the tavern?"

"No it's Keira and Vanora there now, I'm not sure where Jac is." Dag patted Gawain on the arm and went on his way.

Gawain immediately made his way to the tavern. When he walked up he saw Keira, trying to catch her gaze.

As they locked eyes he motioned with his head to the alley. Keira placed the tray she had been carrying on the bar top and followed Gawain behind the building.

"Keir-" before he could even speak she had pressed her lips on his. As she pulled away she spoke.

"I know. Dag told me." She tenderly ran a hand along his cheek.

"Be careful out there Gawain."

"Can I see you tonight?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"And why not?"

"You should be with you're family before you leave."

He responded with a kiss, his hand putting slight pressure on the small of her back bringing them closer together. After they parted Keira's eyes stayed closed for a moment longer. She opened them and smiled at the man in front of her.

"Alright. Meet me in the forest by the waterfall at sunset." Gawain flashed a broad smile before swiftly taking her in his arms spinning her around in the tight alleyway, placing her down and passionately kissing her before running off to find his sister. Keira smiled as well, placing a hand over her lips as she looked back and forth down each end of the alley to make sure no one had seen them. Keira headed back out front to the tavern, getting back to work. Despite the sadness the knights leaving brought her, she was excited for her midnight rendezvous with her very own knight in shinning armor.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! A bit more of a background on Jacquelyn and the knights and how they came together originally! Next chapters to come soon enough, i'm working on making the next couple chapters a bit more exciting so we'll see how those turn out!_

_ Review and such pleaseeeeeee! graciaas_

_missonasi1108  
_


	11. Unruly Ideas

Keira nimbly ducked and dodged as Jacquelyn quickly jabbed at her with the wooden swords they used for sparring. Keira brought up her sword making a connection with Jacquelyn's, the force Keira had hit it with caused a vibration in the weapons. Jacquelyn quickly recoiled and shook her hand out before resuming the fight. She had been beaten by Keira the past few rounds and wasn't about to let her win again. Jacquelyn kept pace with her, blocking each strike with her sword as she noticed an opening. Jacquelyn grinned before lunging at her target.

Keira inwardly smiled, she had anticipated and practically planned the strike. She deftly dodged the wooden blade, using the tip of her own sword to trip Jacquelyn's unbalanced foot causing her to fall face first into the dirt. As she quickly flipped over to meet her opponent's sword she swung wildly but met no resistance, her grip became flimsy with each slowing swing. Keira who had stepped behind her used the tip of her sword once more to precisely jab the hilt of Jacquelyn's sword out of her hand and into the air where Keira caught it with her free hand. She smiled pointing both swords down at Jacquelyn's neck, victorious once again.

"Bloody hell!" Jacquelyn shook her head in defeat. "Would you just lose at least once!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Keira tossed the sparring swords aside and helped her friend up, an impish grin still on her face from her triumph. Jacquelyn dusted herself off roughly in frustration and walked over to the small weapons table they had amassed. She picked up one of the daggers and gave it slight tosses up and down in her hand, spinning it in the air so she would catch the hilt each time. Jacquelyn scrunched her face in annoyance and concentration as she extended her arm and rapidly released the knife in the direction of a target they had drawn on a tree using nearby berries. With a solid thud the knife struck the center target, the end reverberating from the impact.

"At least your aim isn't as terrible as your sword fighting." Keira mused just before receiving a swift hit to the arm

"How do you do it?" Jacquelyn asked as she sat next to her friend.

"Do what?"

"Fight like that. It's like you don't even have to think about it, you just-go."

"I dunno. It's the only time I can really think clearly and know what I'm doing." Then again she could think pretty clearly when she was with Gawain too. Keira ran a hand through her hair and thought about her meeting with him the night before. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty she hadn't told Jacquelyn, her best friend, but she wasn't sure how she would take the news seeing as she was first and foremost Gawain's sister.

The waterfall had become their designated spot, where they would meet when they wanted to be truly alone with one another. It had been a wonderful night, they laughed and swam, dancing in the moonlight together despite the fact there was no music. To Keira's surprise, Gawain never tried to go any further than a kiss, he had mused that the rest was his motivation to return. She smiled remembering how she had pushed his head under the water at the comment, laughing when he came back to the surface sputtering for air.

"What are you smiling at?" Jac looked quizzically at her friend. Keira hadn't realized she had been smiling so broadly and fumbled for an excuse.

"Just wondering how you'd fair in target practice." Keira stood and got her hands on a bow and arrow, waving them at Jacquelyn a wicked smile on her face.

"Think you can win?"

"Bring it on." Jacquelyn picked her bow up and took aim, hitting another target they had constructed of a bale of hay directly in the center, flashing a cocky look at Keira who took her stance. The girls had always had a deep sense of competition between them, right from the start. Thankfully it had never gotten in the way of their friendship, mainly because Keira knew when to toss Jacquelyn a win, but they were fairly evenly matched. Most of the time. She drew the arrow back, the feather on the tail gently brushing her cheek as she took a breath. As she released the breath she let go the arrow sending it flying, a slight whistle was made as it sliced through the air. Her arrow took root just outside the bulls eye. Keira looked at Jacquelyn and shrugged.

"Guess you win this one." Jacquelyn didn't flinch, she only stared at Keira with an unwavering look, her arms crossed.

"I don't think so. You're not going to get away with that-now shoot for **real **this time." Keira pointed at her arrow in defense.

"That **was** a real shot!" Jacquelyn only continued to glare at Keira, finally she sighed raising her bow again.

"Fine, but don't be a sore loser this time, remember-you asked for it." Keira let the arrow fly, this time her arrow found it's true target, splitting Jac's down the middle. Jacquelyn gave an indistinguishable noise of exasperation, grimacing as she paced in a circle before turning back to her friend and shaking the victors hand.

"When I win, I want the satisfaction of knowing that I was truly better than you. So that means no more of this half-ass business alright?" Keira smiled at her friend, satisfied she couldn't always recognize her generosity.

"Deal. Now come on grumpy, lets have something to eat." The women walked over to the cave they had fashioned into somewhat of a headquarters for their training. They had found it when they were younger during their many explorations of the forest and had made sure it was empty before filling it with training gear, food, extra clothes, and even makeshift beds. In order to further hone their fighting skills they had needed a proper area in which to do it, sparring against each other with sticks just outside of the knights training arena had hardly been conducive to that.

On one of the tables was a loaf of bread, a bottle of wine and a bowl of water. Keira picked up the bottle taking a swig of the wine.

"How long do you think they'll be gone this time?" Jacquelyn asked quietly. She was always extremely anxious when her brothers were out on missions. Keira knew the feeling but had become an expert at burying her fears under training and chores. Keira held out the wine bottle to her.

"You need this more than I do." Jacquelyn gave a slight laugh and took the bottle. Keira splashed water from the bowl on her face, unfortunately for her Gawain was still on her mind, causing her anxiety of the knights absence to break through her defenses.

"On second thought, I need some more of that." Jacquelyn smiled and handed the wine back to her friend.

"Why do we have to sit idly while they go off to do adventurous daring things." Jac started, her eyebrows furrowed. "I mean, we're just as capable as them." Keira nearly choked on her drink, that had not been what she expected Jac to say. She wiped off her mouth, looking at her friend in a quizzical manner.

"You mean dangerous things. What exactly are you suggesting Jac?"

"Why don't we go off with the knights next time they leave? We could…help."

"Jacquelyn I hardly think any of the knights would agree to that, least of all our brothers." Keira said trying to quickly extinguish this idea that she knew would undoubtedly get one or both of them in serious trouble. But the seed had taken hold in Jacquelyn's mind.

"Well, I didn't say they had to know about it. Or agree to it…" Keira continued to stare dumbfounded at Jacquelyn. Leave it to the girl who took on Roman guards as a child to come up with a surefire way to get them killed.

"Keira I'm serious-think about it! If we went we wouldn't be worrying so much about if they're alright since we'd be right there to make sure they were! I swear this is the most bloody brilliant plan I've ever come up with." Jacquelyn tossed her hands in the air, abruptly landing them on her thighs. Keira mulled the thought over in her head, slowly surrendering to the idea. No one **had** to know what they were doing, and Jacquelyn was right, their fighting skills were practically at par with those of the knights.

She hesitated slightly before making a final decision in her mind. The next mission the knights set out on, her and Jacquelyn would trail after them-contributing when necessary.

Keira looked at the wine in her hand before tossing the urn back, spilling its remains into her mouth and down her throat. She swiftly threw the bottle against a rock as an almost sadistic smile spread across her face.

"What the hell. Let's do it."

* * *

_Wellllll? What do we think folks? I know it's been **forever** since I've updated but I fully blame that on traveling. I have been kept extremely busy with fun filled activities in other states/countries! Yes I now feel I have blown enough money to settle down and be write!...and work. Anywho-I hope you guys like the new chapter!_

_OH! I will also be accepting/encouraging-in the sense that your coach tells you practice is optional but it's recommended you go, meaning it's really mandatory-that you guys tell me what you **think** is going to happen next! I have an idea but if your ideas are as dazzling as I anticipate them being who knows! It would also be for my own personal amusement to see if people are anywhere near where I've been thinking about taking the story. _

_ Okay enough chatter. Get to reviewing! Ah-Thankyou!  
_

_missonasi1108  
_


	12. I'd Only Want You Hurt

"Be brave and stay strong. Don't worry, we'll see you again someday. Goodbye son." He patted the boy on the back after releasing him from an embrace, offering a small diminutive smile to keep his boy from being scared of what the future held for him. As he and the rest of his family waved to the boy about to mount their farms' only horse, his youngest daughter ran out from under his arm and clutched onto the boys' back.

"I want to go with you!" She squealed in between sobs desperately clinging to her brother begging him not to leave her. He knew she was far too young to even be considered a useful slave by the Romans, and though it was tearing at his heart to leave her he was grateful that she would be able to grow up here with their family instead of under the Roman's oppression.

"You have to stay here with mother and father, who else will look after them while I'm gone?" He was on the verge of tears, biting his lip to contain his emotions, though she was young, she was old enough to understand he may never return. She looked up at him and only continued to tangle her hands in his cloak. She tilted her head back to look at him, using one hand to remove her necklace placing it in his hand. The boy held it up by the leather strap to inspect it more closely, a small dark wooden carving of a bear dangled at the bottom.

"It's good luck. It-it'll protect you." She bit down on her lip continuing to cling to him. He put the token around his neck and lifted her chin from his cloak.

"Oi you there-hurry it up we haven't got all day." The Roman officer brusquely hollered perched on top his high horse.

"Bella." He put a hand on the child's face. "I'll come back don't worry." The boy tried to sound encouraging, but she only continued to sniffle.

"But when?"

He swallowed back his tears before trying to continue.

"When you're a lady and grown up." He pulled her in close for one final hug, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you Bells." The boy turned from her and mounted his horse quickly, desperately trying not to look back. His sister started to run after the horse crying out.

"Lancelot! Lancelot!"

"Lancelot! Wake up you twit, hurry up and get a move on we're heading out." Lancelot sprang forward, his dream still clouding his brain.

He hadn't thought about his family in years. He didn't like to relish in the fact he very well may not see them again, among all his siblings he missed his sister the most. Arabella. She would practically be a woman by now, no longer the small child he remembered her to be. It pained him to know he had missed watching her grow-up, and hearing Galahad recant the story of how their sister devoutly ran after them only made him miss her more. Lancelot knew she would've done the same if she had been older-perhaps she'd even tried but got caught and didn't make it out of the village.

Lancelot pushed the blanket aside and began gathering his things. He would return one day and find his family, he would keep his promise to his sister of seeing her when she was grown.

As he slid his twin blades into their holsters he couldn't help but wonder-was she married now? Did she have a family? Or was she just as promiscuous as he had been before Keira. He prayed for it not to be the latter. People thought he was angry now, if need be he'd kill any man who dare break his sisters heart. In that respect he had a deep feeling of guilt directed to Bors even though he was utterly oblivious to what he'd done to his sister.

"Oi Lancelot! Hurry up you bastard we got Woads to kill!" Galahad hollered over to him from atop his horse. He hadn't realized he had stopped packing his horse, standing there staring over the top of the saddle into the wilderness. He shook his head to snap his thoughts back to the task at hand, tying up the last pouch on his saddlebag.

Fighting the Woads would require all his focus, they were like ghosts, drifting in and out of the surrounding brush and trees making them practically impossible to see. Tristan was the only one who even stood a chance with his bow, the others were all reliant upon their swords and knives, Lancelot on his twin blades.

The Woads had been slowly gaining ground for weeks, attacking traders and travelers on their way to Hadrian's Wall. The knights had been tracking the situation until they decided it was time to intervene, if the Woads were given the range to attack they wouldn't hesitate.

Lancelot had mounted his horse and was now riding behind Bors, instantly reminding him of Keira and the farewells she used to give him before leaving the protection of the wall. He gave a small pained smile, his memories of their time together were now so bittersweet, the fact his feelings for her were as strong as ever made her hatred of him sting his heart with such a ferocity it was as if she had set a burning torch upon him.

"You awake over there?" Galahad was hunched over the front of his horse facing Lancelot to get a better look at his face. He still had the pained smile on his face as he once again shook himself from a daze.

"Uh-yea, I'm fine." Lancelot reasserted his grip on the reins and swiftly kicked his horse, moving ahead in the ranks to ride by Arthur. Arthur took one look at his old friend and let out a quiet laugh.

"What?"

"What do you mean what, you're a bloody mess. You look like the Woads roughed you up already-or maybe it was just Bors." Arthur laughed again and Lancelot joined him.

"I didn't sleep all that well, just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Heh, clearly. What is it this time? Problems with women again?" Lancelot inwardly grimaced.

"You have no idea." He took one hand from the reins to rub the back of his neck.

"Who is she?" The commander was still smiling.

"She's- " Lancelot paused slowly shaking his head back and forth as if in awe, a genuine smile spreading its way across his face.

"Oi, you talking about his latest conquest? What's her name Lance? I bet she's a fiery little minx isn't she." Bors had rode up next to him before he had a chance to realize it. Lancelot's eyes were wide with surprise as he stumbled for something to say.

"Wasn't it the Roman Lieutenants' wife Priscilla?" Dagonet piped up from behind Arthur. Lancelot swung around and stared at Dagonet in disbelief, his heart was pounding against his chest. Did Dag step in to save him because he knew about what had happened with Keira? Dagonet remained stoic as he returned Lancelots look.

Lancelot quickly looked back at Bors and gave a roguish grin to try and save face.

"Ohh you cheeky bugger you." Bors chuckled as he gave Lance a swift 'pat' on the back. Lancelot grimaced at the blow.

"Yea-uh, she's a wild one."

Bors opened his mouth again to add another dirty comment to the conversation as an arrow whizzed past his head. He looked back at the arrow that had missed him by merely a few inches, now stuck in the tree trunk behind him.

"Woads!" He shouted at the men, his horse reared back slightly before they all took off at a gallop, dodging the incoming fire as best they could. Tristan let go his reins and pulled out his bow, his horse knew to follow the others as he let arrow after arrow fly into the trees, each hitting their mark as men fell to the ground from the branches. The path opened into a wider field, Lancelot dismounted his horse in one quick motion pulling out his twin blades once he hit the ground. The others followed in suit drawing their weapons as they reached the forest floor, anticipating a surrounding attack. Tristan kept his bow drawn, carefully surveying the trees. The knights found themselves alone in the field, it was as if their attackers had vanished into thin air. The men were tense with anticipation, weapons remaining at the ready despite the uneasy silence.

Tristan noticed a slight rustling at the top of a faraway tree, he immediately took aim and let his arrow fly. Gawain inhaled sharply as a thud was heard at the bottom of the tree.

He muttered, knowing what was in store for them. "Here they come."

Suddenly Woads were charging from every direction emerging from the forest in waves, screaming battle cries.

Arthur drew his fathers' sword from its sheath, shouting to his men above the noise. "Prepare yourselves." Tristan raised his bow once more, the feather on the tail of the arrow brushed past the tattoos on the side of his face holding steady for the proper shot.

Bors gave a battle cry, running to meet the oncoming enemy. As blades met there was a loud clash, arrows caused high pitched whistling as they flew across the field.

Lancelot thrust one of his swords into the chest of his assailant. Pulling it from the body as he spun around the now lifeless man, his other blade made contact with the sword of another Woad. He raised his now free weapon in defense blocking a blow, maneuvering his other in a strategic jab to the leg. As the man recoiled from pain and surprise Lancelot delivered the final blow. He lifted his gaze across the battlefield his eyes landing on Gawain, he felt a pang of anger remembering the way Keira had gazed at him from across the dance floor. The thoughts had distracted him from battle just long enough for an opponent to slash his forearm with a knife. Lancelot grabbed at his arm unprepared for the imminent blow, feebly he raised his sword in time to deflect the hit but the force knocked him to the ground. He looked up and saw a sword raised above his attackers head ready to strike, Lancelot grabbed desperately for his dagger to no avail his eyes caught a glimmer in the grass as he realized it had fallen from its sheath. He heard the sputtering of a wounded man when he expected to be struck, looking up he saw Gawain charging at the Woad, the knife he had thrown was sticking out of the woad's stomach. Gawain leapt through the air, plunging his sword into the man as they fell to the ground. Gawain sat up and wiped his blade before retrieving his dagger, sheathing it back on his belt.

"You alright mate?" Gawain stood, offering his hand to Lancelot. He felt a sting of irony, the man who had triggered his distraction and therefore peril was the one who saved him. The field was clearing as the enemy retreated back into the forest.

"Run you little bastards!" Bors shouted boldly into the trees.

"Pipe down Bors, they let us live." Tristan said, collecting his weapons. "They wanted to show us they have the numbers. That they're not afraid."

"Doesn't mean they shouldn't be." Galahad added with a smirk as he violently sheathed his sword.

"They've made their point. They'll likely fall back to receive further orders. We should continue to monitor their movement, but for now our job is done. Everyone mount up and we'll start the ride back to the wall." Arthur spoke from his horse, already mounted. "Tristan go ahead and make sure the trail is clear." Tristan gave his commander a quick nod before riding off.

Dagonet was finishing the wrappings on Galahad's shoulder when he noticed the blood.

"Lancelot your arm." Lancelot tried to shrug it off as nothing trying to draw as little attention to his wound as possible but the movement made him wince in pain. He rarely came away from battle with even a scratch and this deep gash wasn't only painful but embarrassing, it was as if his mental interruption on the battlefield was now on public display. Dag walked over and took his arm examining the wound, taking Lancelot aside as the rest of the men went back to packing their horses.

"It's not too bad, you'll be alright." Dag took a pouch off his belt and rubbed some of its contents on a cloth, then wrapped the bandage on his arm.

Lancelot wasn't quite sure what Dagonet had put on the bandage, but he had learned not to question the healer. Whatever it was that he used on their wounds worked wonders. As he tied off the wrap Lancelot gave a gracious smile and started to walk away but was quickly stopped when Dagonet abruptly grabbed his arm.

"I didn't speak up earlier to save your skin you know. I did it for her." Lancelot gave a sharp intake of breath realizing Dag did in fact know about Keira and he wasn't going to let it go that easily. He couldn't help but wonder how long Dagonet had known, perhaps he had known the entire time; regardless he was angry **now**. Lancelot opened his mouth to answer but was quickly cut off.

"I don't care what your excuse is, from now on you keep away from her. Bors may not know what went on between you two but I do. You do anything to her again and you answer to me. Clear?" Lancelot gave a quick nod of acknowledgement.

"Good." Dag released his grip, knocking Lancelot back towards his respective horse. He was about to resume packing when he was suddenly gripped with curiosity.

"Dag-why haven't you told Bors?" The healer gave a deep chuckle.

"I'd only want you hurt. Not dead." Dagonet smiled as he walked back over to his things. Lancelot gave a weak laugh thinking about his situation in addition to his vague plan to win back Keira. He muttered to himself, sarcasm hanging on each word he spoke as he settled into his saddle.

"This'll be fun."

* * *

_Here it is! Chapter 12! I have to give a special shout out to FierceLady for giving me the idea for most of this chapter! This is also my longest chapter to date-what do we think? Are longer chapters better? Let me know and if so I'll do what I can to try and make them a bit fuller and longer._

_Sorry it's taken so terribly long, there is a **LOT** going on with me right now and I haven't had that much time to write. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up quicker, I promise! Hope you enjoy it! And once again **PLEASEEEE REVIEW**! I don't care if your review is two words long or two pages long, just please do it! It means so much to me and it helps inspire me to write when I get feedback and know people are actually reading my stories!_ So hop to it! Much appreciated!

missonasi


	13. Alarming Encounters

"Godfrey! See anything?"

"Nothing yet Jac." She sighed in disappointment. Every few hours now she would check with the watchmen to see if the knights were almost back. She was anxious to see her brothers and make sure they were alright; but her ulterior excitement of following them on their next mission fueled her want for their return just so they could head out that much faster. It had been practically two weeks since she and Keira had made their decision. The pair passed the time by busying themselves with preparations; crafting spare arrows, 'borrowing' some new daggers from the blacksmith, and arranging rucksacks. While it had taken a little convincing for Keira to get onboard with the plan, she could tell her friend was now excited with the prospect of an actual fight. They would finally be able to put their skills to good use.

Jacquelyn started pacing when she noticed Keira rushing toward her.

"Are they back yet?" She asked eagerly "I thought I heard the gates." Keira looked around her surroundings for any sign of the knights.

"No, not yet." Jacquelyn eyed Keira suspiciously. She had never been quite so anxious for the knights to return from a mission before. Jac opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it, banishing any mistrust toward her friend from her mind; simply attributing the excitement to their own upcoming 'mission'.

Keira noticed a sharp look from Jacquelyn out of the corner of her eye, but as quickly as she had spotted it-it was gone. She immediately attempted to subdue her excitement. Jacquelyn didn't know about her and Gawain yet and she wanted to keep it like that, at least for the time being. Keira wasn't sure how Jacquelyn would handle news like that, knowing her she would either be ecstatic or enraged.

Suddenly there was a noise from the watchtower.

"Look-The outpost has lit the signal! They're near!"

Keira and Jacquelyn looked at each other before darting up the tower to see for themselves. Sure enough the farthermost outpost had lit its flare, signaling that the knights were en-route. Before long they were able to make out the group on horseback, dust flying behind the hooves.

"Open the gate!" A guard yelled down from his post on the wall. With the effort of several burly Romans the large gate slowly opened, allowing the knights to ride through to the stables. Keira and Jacquelyn rushed to the stables, waiting in the wings for their men to dismount. As soon as they did Jacquelyn practically knocked her brothers over with her embrace. Keira ran to Bors, hugging him while he spun her in the air, as she embraced him she couldn't help but look at Gawain, locking eyes with him and smiling.

Several of the knights were slow to get off their horses, Lancelot was among them wincing while maneuvering from the saddle. Jacquelyn heard the noise and looked over at him.

"What happened to you? Tough guy got a scratch?" She folded her arms as she mocked him.

Dag approached him from behind and gave him a swift knock on the back.

"Lance here got a little distracted, almost like it was his first battle all over again eh mate?" He contorted his face in pain as the hit caused his arm to jerk as Dag gave a deep chortle giving Lance a little reminder of their conversation and what consequences he would deliver if need be.

Keira released her brother and looked over at Lancelot, he quickly averted his eyes to the floor. She was annoyed at the fact that she had felt a pang of concern for Lancelot when she saw his arm, she didn't like that he was still in her head after all that had happened.

Her gaze drifted to the window as the knights and loved ones began making their way for the stable doors. Keira suddenly felt a hand lightly brush past her back, she turned her head and saw Gawain looking over his shoulder at her as he headed toward the stables back entrance toward an alleyway. In a matter of seconds a smile spread across her face, looking around her to make sure no one was watching as she followed him out. Keira rounded the corner and was instantly pulled into Gawains broad arms as he passionately kissed her. She continued to smile into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. They separated after a few minutes breathing heavily.

"Hi." Keira said staring into his eyes as if hypnotized. Gawain only chuckled and kissed her once more. A crowd of drunkards walked past the alley and the pair hastily released each other, jumping apart pressing their backs against the wall so as not to be seen. When the coast was clear Gawain took her hand in his as he whispered.

"Meet me at the waterfall."

Keira grinned nodding her head up and down. Gawain winked at her before kissing her hand and leaving her in the alley alone with her thoughts and a smile she couldn't shake.

She let some time pass before leaving the alley so no one would associate his leaving with hers. Keira turned the corner of the alley, hitting something hard as she heard a moan of pain. She slowly registered that she had hit a wounded man and immediately began apologizing, gingerly touching and assessing the man's arm. Looking up was all it took to silence her.

"Can't keep your hands off can you." Lancelot smiled roguishly, a twinge of pain apparent on his face from the hit. When she expected to find anger in her voice all she could muster was a meager attempt at irritation.

"Get out of my way Lancelot." She was standing only inches from his body, quickly realizing the proximity and taking an abrupt step back. The wave of feelings that had swept over her was eerily reminiscent of when it was them sneaking around to secret locations. Her stomach turned uncomfortably.

"How about instead of rushing off we go have a drink, talk things over perhaps?"

"There's nothing for us to talk about other than-" She looked around aimlessly for a topic, "than your arm!" Keira gestured to his wound.

"How did that even happen by the way? I thought you never got hurt." She crossed her arms in annoyance yet slightly excited to hear an embarrassing story of whatever cocky mistake he'd made.

"I got distracted."

"What could have possibly distracted **you** in the middle of battle?"

Lancelot only sighed. When it appeared he wouldn't answer she finally found her resolve and moved to go around him shaking her head as she did. Just as she got past him she felt a hand grasp her own. She whipped her head around to look at him, his eyes were uncharacteristically gentle as he gazed at her face.

"You. I was thinking about you Keira." She froze. That was not the answer she had expected to hear. Her arm rose as he brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing it. It was if she couldn't move, moments passed before she was able to shake her daze as she stood there, placing a hand on her forehead. Lancelot opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him.

"I…I have to go." She took her hand from his, swiftly turning around and heading to her room. She was practically running by the time she reached the stairs next to the bar that leading up to her room.

Keira got inside, facing the door as she closed it she put her head on it. She turned with her back now on the door as she quietly spoke to herself, thinking about the moment she had just shared with her former lover.

"What the hell was that." Keira walked over to the water basin, splashing its contents on her face. Suddenly the reflection of the moonlight in the basin caught her attention, reminding her of her rendezvous with Gawain. She dabbed her face with a cloth making a stern decision.

Lancelot had lost his chance. No matter what he did, or how charming he was she would never take him back. He had broken her heart once and she wasn't about to let him break it again. Besides, whatever he did was futile anyway, what she felt when she was with Gawain was unlike anything she'd ever known and she wasn't about to throw that all away.

Keira moved to her mirror to fix her hair for her evening with Gawain, forgetting all about Lancelot and the look in his eyes.

As the moon rose higher in the sky, Keira slipped out her window and ran to the stables to commandeer a horse. She tip-toed to a horse with a saddle in hand, gingerly placing it on the beasts back. Just as she grabbed the saddle horn to pull herself up she heard a creak from the door behind her. Keira spun around to see if someone was there, her heart racing at the thought of being discovered. Her heart began to slow down, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed deeply before mounting her horse, giving the creature a gentle kick to get him on his way to the man who was patiently waiting for her. The man who had her heart.

* * *

Jacquelyn hadn't intended to spy on her friend, but she thought it quite odd that when she was finishing up her shift at the bar she spotted Keira racing up the stairs to her room. After she had washed down the tables Jac went up and knocked on the door, figuring her friend was asleep since she didn't answer. Not wanting to disturb her, Jacquelyn made her way down the stairs, pausing when she caught a figure dashing through the shadows out of the corner of her eye.

Her first thought was to dismiss the shadow, but she figured she might as well practice tracking someone now since she and Keira were about to attempt to do the same to the knights. Jacquelyn smiled at the challenge thinking Keira would be mad she had missed the opportunity to put their skills to the test. She followed the figure to the stables, posting herself just outside the window farthest from the entrance they'd used.

Jacquelyn peered over the window ledge and was surprised when she saw the figure was a woman, although unable to identify her since a hooded cloak hid her face. She watched the woman calmly stroking a horse as if to quiet it down. The woman turned to get a saddle, being surprisingly quiet for the swiftness with which she moved. As she adjusted the saddle she pushed back her hood to get a better look at what she was doing. When Jacquelyn saw the woman's face her jaw dropped. It couldn't be Keira, why would she be stealing a horse in the middle of the night? Jacquelyn leaned slightly over the ledge to get a better look until the window creaked. She immediately dropped to the ground, out of sight. She stayed there until the sounds of the horses hooves had disappeared.

Jacquelyn stood slowly, checking her surroundings before making her way to her room. She couldn't understand what Keira would possibly be doing at this time of night. And more importantly, why hadn't she told her?

* * *

_Wow. It's been a while! Things have been pretty busy with school and such so I haven't had a whole lot of free time, but as always I'm doing my best. I hope you guys like the new chapter! It was a chapter that I kind of just sat down and wrote-it just felt like it was flowing so I threw caution to the wind and went with it! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! The more you review the quicker I'll update! Thanks!  
_

_missonasi  
_


	14. Well Suited Actions

Under the spray of the water fall Keira and Gawain laid on the grass wrapped in nothing but a blanket, laughing together as they enjoyed some wine Gawain had nicked from the bar. Keira rolled over so her arms were resting on his chest. She looked at him and smiled as she let her chin rest on her arms.

"What?" Gawain chuckled at her staring gaze.

She just shook her head and continued to smile.

"I missed you."

"Not nearly as much as I missed you. Why do you think I was so eager to see you." He leaned forward and met her lips for a brief kiss. Keira laughed at the corny line and rolled off his chest, reaching for the wine bottle and some bread.

"You just came back to claim your… 'reward'." Keira's eyes ran the length of blanket, hinting as to what was underneath, "My brave knight." She adopted a false high pitch for sarcasm as she pretended to swoon before taking a swig from the bottle. Gawain laughed, reaching around her waist to roll her back over as she giggled, kissing her once again. They parted slowly, Keira gently stroked his hair as he gazed as her, unable to comprehend how lucky he was.

"What's it like? To go out and fight like you do."

Her question had taken him by surprise and was clearly illustrated on his face. "How do you mean?"

"I mean-" She paused so she could sit up on her elbows, "In the midst of all the death and chaos, do you ever feel like-like you're still you?" Keira's curiosity was genuine, she wanted to be prepared for when she and Jacquelyn faced real battle.

Gawain cocked his head to the side as if to mull the question over, breathing deeply before answering. "I suppose I've never really thought about it." He raised a hand to scratch at his beard. "Well you see, the thing is it's hard to care and kill, and if you let 'you' into the battle-into you're head, it gets very hard to come away unscathed mentally. Emotions in battle take a toll and can make for a very heavy heart."

"So in order to do your job, you can't care? Can't place any value in a persons' life?" She looked almost sad at the realization. This wasn't just a game, and reality was setting in on the decision she and Jacquelyn had made. Perhaps they weren't ready after all.

"However." Gawain detected her sadness and put his hand under her chin to draw her heavy gaze.

"Just because I don't care out there, doesn't mean I can't care here." He offered her a smile to lighten the mood. Keira gave a small smile back, placing a hand over his as it had made its way to her cheek. He brushed a stray piece of hair off her face, furrowing his brow a bit in doubt.

"Where are these questions coming from anyway?" He didn't want the dreary and depressing affairs of war causing any creases on her angelic face.

Keira faltered slightly before coming up with a reply. "Clearly, my dear knight, you forget that I am a woman. And as such, I am interested in getting to know more than just the _physical_ aspects of a man." She practically purred, her hesitation utterly masked as she winked, just before she was pulled into an embrace.

"Ah-ha, now all that talking is starting to make sense." Gawain laughed, kissing the top of her head as she jokingly nudged him. Keira practically buried her head in his shoulder, soaking up the scent of his body as well as the heat it gave off. She sighed.

"As long as I get to have 'you' here I don't care what you do out there, just promise me this is the man who will keep coming back to me." She pulled her head from his shoulder to look at him, placing a hand on his chest for emphasis.

"I promise."

Keira smiled up at him, a twinkle in her eye. "Good." She quickly pecked his lips with a kiss and sprang to her feet. "Now, race you to the water!" She turned and ran as the blanket fell from her body, Gawain only managed a quick look before her slender figure was hidden by a splash. He cursed, smiling as he stood quietly thinking to himself 'This girl will be the death of me.'

* * *

As the moon began to sink back towards the horizon the pair left the waterfall, sharing a fleeting moment by the stables before slinking off to their respective beds to graciously accept however many brief hours of sleep they could manage. They had, after all, had a very _tiring_ evening.

Gawain slowly opened the door, desperately trying to evaporate into air so as not to wake his siblings with the squeaking of floorboards. His body was just halfway into the entrance of his room when he heard a noise.

"Gawain? What are you doing?" Jacquelyn stood in the hallway looking quizzically at him as she finished the ties on her apron.

"I was just uh-" As Gawain fumbled for words, Jac noticed the beads of sweat which had begun to form on his forehead.

"Why are you sweating?" Gawain only then realized his exertions in an attempt to get home quickly had resulted in a damp neck and brow. He grasped at whatever words were floating into his mind to make an excuse.

"Sparring." He said rather abruptly, " I was um, sparring with…myself. Couldn't sleep. Heh." He laughed nervously as he shrugged his shoulders. She looked at him strangely for a moment before deciding to accept his bizarre excuse.

"Okay… Well then perfect, since you're up would you mind tidying the stables and fetching some water for me? I meant to this morning but I overslept-damn rooster." She whispered the last bit angrily, as if to curse the bird who had failed to rouse her.

"I'll be late to the tavern if I go now, please do this for me?"

Gawain's adrenaline was still pumping throughout his body from his unexpected detection. In addition he was still lost for words and provided an ambiguous shake of his head, a shake which Jacquelyn interpreted as a yes. She squealed in gratitude.

"Oh thank you!" She hugged him and whispered into his ear, "I always knew you were my favorite brother." She smiled and kissed his cheek as she hurried out the door. It wasn't until she was gone that Gawain started to realize he wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon. His shoulders had already begun to sag as he made his way towards the stables, preparing for the long day of work that was now brutally staring him in the face.

* * *

"Keira. Keira? Keira!" Jacquelyn pounded on the door, unsure if her friend had even come back to her room after her little late night ride. All Jacquelyn did know was that Keira was far overdue for her shift at the tavern. She woke with a start, still wrapped in her cloak from the previous evening. "Bloody hell." Keira sat up rubbing her forehead, still exhausted. Jacquelyn continued her incessant knocking as Keira made her way to the door before quickly tearing the cloak from her body, tossing it under her bed.

"Keira ope-" Jacquelyn was taken back when Keira suddenly swung open the door, after how long it took for her to answer she had fixed it in her mind that Keira never did come back last night; fully expecting the room to be empty.

"What is it Jac?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is? You were supposed to be down at the tavern hours ago."

Keira's jaw dropped. The only thought that scrambled across her spinning mind was 'Not again'. She sprinted back into her room to grab a rag and apron, speaking quickly as she ran past Jac and down the stairs.

"Thanks Jac, I'll see you later!" Keira grabbed onto the post and spun round the corner. "If Rulf doesn't kill me."

"Oh trust me. You're already dead." She stopped dead in her tracks, the barman standing directly in front of her.

"Where the hell have you been? I should just kick your lazy ass right back upstairs."

"I'm so sorry Rulf, I-I overslept."

"I can see that." He pointed to her unkempt hair, his expression remained tinged with anger. Keira's face turned red as she realized she hadn't attended to her appearance before rushing down to the bar. Rulf sighed, shaking his head. "Get to work before I change my mind. You're lucky you're a good barmaid. "

She released the breath she had been holding and smiled, she mouthed a quick 'thank you' to the man before heading to her station behind the bar.

Keira had just finished drying the cups when Rulf brought a fresh batch of dirtied mugs. Her hands fell to the bar with a slam as she let her head bob backwards.

She practically huffed with exasperation, "Will it never end?"

"Nope. So I recommend you go get another pail of water to deal with these." Rulf motioned to the mound of dishes in front of him.

"It's days like these that make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world." Keira sarcastically fluttered her eyelids and clasped her hands together in front of her chest. Rulf gave a deep chuckle and tossed the empty water pail at her.

"Oh you're utterly hysterical, now go get that water before I find someone else to do your job." Keira almost ducked to avoid the bucket hitting her head, just barely grabbing it in time.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" She grabbed the pail by the handle, swinging it by her legs as she made her way to the well. Keira attached the container to the rope and lowered it into the dark hole until she heard a splash. She struggled a little with the cord as she pulled the bucket back up from the abyss. After unhooking it she slowly made her way back to the bar, trying desperately not to spill the contents, she didn't want to have to drag yet another heavy bucket all the way back to the tavern.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A lovely lady, walking unattended **and** alone? My, this just won't do."

"Bugger off Bryce, I'm not in the mood."

"Here allow me to assist you." Bryce nimbly picked the pail out of her hands, sloshing it around a bit as he began to back up.

"I don't suppose you need this do you?" A wicked smile played at his lips, he thoroughly enjoyed teasing women, especially Keira.

"Bryce I'm serious, give it here." Keira followed the large man off the main path in front of a building across from the bar. He held the bucket above his head and out of her reach, spinning as she hopelessly reached for it. She felt foolish as she continually grabbed at air, spinning in circles until her back faced the wall. Bryce's' lips curled into what she could only interpret as a smile as he carelessly flung the pail and its contents off to the side. Keira ran a hand through her hair and crossed her arms before making a move to get around the burly man.

"Woah now, where you going in such a rush beautiful?" He lightly pushed her, her back hitting the wall behind as he trapped her there, his arms on either side of her.

"This isn't funny Bryce. Now move."

"Aw comon' now Keira it's just a little fun." He slowly ran a hand down the side of her jaw, she immediately turned away at his touch.

"Hows about a little trade hm? I'll get out of your way-hell I'll even go refill the bucket if you do a little something for me." His eyes hungrily trailed her body, hand had now somehow found its way to her waist and was continuing to move south.

"**Or**, how about you get your dirty hands off me and I promise I won't embarrass you by kicking your ignorant ass." Keira's eyes held a dangerous glint in them, Bryce took her bravado as a challenge, practically laughing at the thought of her causing him any physical pain.

"I like a woman with a little fight in her." Bryce roughly grabbed her face and kissed her. Keira's eyes bulged. She had told herself she wouldn't use her "skills" in public for fear of someone noticing, but the second his lips sloppily collided with hers if was as if all she could see was a searing bright light. It was only a matter of seconds before her knee swiftly came into contact with his groin. Bryce doubled over, his hands moving to defend his lower half from another hit, yet leaving his entire upper body unprotected. Just as quickly as she had kneed him, she brought her head back before forcefully hitting it against his own.

The force of the hit had him reeling back, "Bloody hell, you bitch!" Bryce howled in anger.

"You should've listened." The edges of Keira's lips turned up as she registered the fear in the brute's eyes, he hadn't anticipated she would literally put up a fight. Her hand curled tightly, she had thrown all of her weight behind the punch as her fist crashed against the side of his face. Bryce collapsed in the middle of the path moaning in pain, balled up like a child unsure which part of his body was in more pain. Keira scoffed at the pathetic figure before realizing she had an audience. She looked around as several people turned to each other in whispers, shocked at what they had witnessed.

"Bugger." Keira whispered under her breath before hastily turning to get away from the scene.

"Well, glad I didn't try to step in, I think I just would've gotten in your way. Silly me to think you would need any help."

"Dag!" The knight startled her, walking closer to her and the scene she was trying to escape. She winced as she spoke. "How much of that did you see exactly?"

"All of it." He laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked. "I swear Keira, if you keep this up there'll be no men left in town. At least none who'll want to marry you." He raised his eyebrows and smiled down at her.

"Why is it you always seem to find me when I'm in a pinch? You're going to start thinking I'm a bad egg or something."

"Oh I don't think it, I know it." Keira nudged him in the gut. Dagonet looked over his shoulder at Bryce, still a lump on the ground with people now starting to circle him with curiosity as he angrily waved them off.

"I almost feel bad for the bloke."

"I don't. He got what was coming-horny bastard."

"Where did you even learn to do that?"

"You honestly think I grew up with **Bors** and never learned how to at least defend myself?" Keira answered with a surprising amount of honesty, the moves she had used on Bryce were basic ones she had learned from her years of keeping a young hotheaded Bors at bay. Dag nodded with a chortle.

"S'pose that's true"

Keira released an exasperated sigh as they reached the tavern, realizing she hadn't brought back any water.

"Damn it.I forgot the water."

"I'll go with you, I'm assuming Bryce will still be there."

"Dag I can handle myself."

"I'm not worried he'll hurt you, I'm worried you'll hurt him." Keira saw him wink one more time as her 'brother' playfully pushed her, the pair laughing while they walked back towards the well.

* * *

_I'm backk! Same old song and dance of an apology for the wait-life just seems to keep getting in the way of timely uploads, but I hope it was worth the wait! And don't worry, the next few chapters will be full of some interesting encounters! _

_Please **keep** **reviewing**! Words can't describe how much I absolutely **LOVE** getting reviews constructive, or otherwise. As always I will make a sincere attempt at a quicker update for the next chapter but I'll be taking 18 credits in the upcoming semester so I will be quitee busy. Maybe if I get a bunch of reviews I'll be encouraged to finish the next chapter a tad quicker...who knows, only way to find out is to review! Keep reading and I'll keep writing-thanks!_

_missonasi_


	15. Forest Rendevouz

Every time Jacquelyn thought she had a moment to ask Keira about her late night escape Rulf would saddle her with another job, when he didn't she was kept busy by the regulars already drunk and asking questions about how she felled the fearsome Bryce. News of the little scuffle had spread across the village rather quickly, especially since people had a very general distaste for Bryce's antics and his brutish tendencies. With the growing crowd she thought she'd never get her alone, quickly losing hope as her shift was almost up. Jacquelyn leaned her elbows on the counter of the bar, watching her friend struggle in the crowd of drunks. It was amazing how lithe and confident she could be when she had a sword in her hand, but when she's not in a sharing mood and is put as the center of attention in a large crowd and all bets are off; the wave of people causing her to become flustered as she trips over her words. Her fighting skills were definitely not something she wanted to go into detail with people about.

Keira's headed bobbed up out of the crowd and she immediately made eye contact with Jacquelyn mouthing 'help'. She quietly laughed at her friends' desperation to escape the spotlight. A plan quickly formulated in her head that she knew would give her and Keira a laugh later on, she just hoped the admiring mass was drunk enough to buy her little plan. Jacquelyn slithered her way through the throngs of people to the ideal position near Keira.

"Oi look over there-it's Bryce!" The second the words left her lips everyone turned with anticipation of seeing the enormous man who had been humbled by a 'mere' woman. Jacquelyn took her opportunity and hastily grabbed Keira by the wrist, deftly leading her over chairs and under tables til they were in the back alley of the bar; any noise of their escape concealed by the crowd arguing about if Bryce had actually walked by or not followed by people placing bets on who would win if a rematch of sorts were to take place.

"Thanks Jac, I didn't think I could last much longer in there." Keira leaned against the wall, recovering from the hordes advances. Jacquelyn gave a slight chuckle and patted her on the back, the beginnings of another plan coming to fruition in her mind.

"Didn't want to let you drown in there when we're so close to heading out on our first adventure." This was her chance.

"Speaking of adventure, did you do anything exciting last night?"

Keira was taken off guard. The wheels in her head spun rapidly, trying desperately to think of a plausible answer when suddenly the wheels stopped dead in their tracks. Jac was never one for subtlety, she must've seen something last night, the only question was how much did she see. Considering how Jacquelyn didn't look like she was going to punch a hole in the wall, it felt safe to assume she didn't know she met Gawain last night or what transpired at the waterfall. So then what had she seen? Keira decided to keep her mouth shut until absolutely necessary, she wasn't about to volunteer information that would potentially get her in trouble.

"No, pretty boring actually." She replied a bit stiffly, her mind bouncing around with the possible scenarios that could play out from this conversation. Jacquelyn's face immediately took on an expression of suspicion.

"Really? Well are you missing any of you're belongings? I could've sworn I saw someone in the stables late last night with your riding cape on." 'This is it,' Jacquelyn thought to herself, the moment when she would see if her best friend would lie straight to her face.

Keira was slightly relieved, she had only been spotted in the stables and those were easy enough tracks to cover with a quick lie. Keira acted as though she were defeated, her cover story already bubbling behind her lips.

"You saw me didn't you."

"Of course I bloody saw you, what the hell were you doing leaving the village in the middle of the night like that and why in blazes didn't you tell me?"

"Jac I couldn't sleep last night! I didn't want to wake you so I went for a little night ride, plain and simple." This had clearly not been the answer Jacquelyn had been expecting, she mulled it over for a moment before continuing.

"Why were you sneaking around? Why did you try to hide it from me?"

It was Keira's turn to take a moment to process.

"I wanted to give myself a bit of a test, you know, wanted to see if I was ready for when we'll follow then knights, it would appear I failed miserably." She gave a contrite giggle to drive her lighthearted story home for Jacquelyn, hoping it was enough to convince her.

Jacquelyn's face slowly began to relax, she felt better hearing Keira's explanation-it all made perfect sense now. She started to smile.

"Well, it appears my dear friend you could use some work on your stealth. If we're going to slip off unnoticed we clearly need to get some more practice in-perhaps you more than me." Jacquelyn laughed and

Keira knew she had sold her story and had earned back her trust but she couldn't help but wonder if there would be a toll to pay somewhere down the road for all the lies she was spinning as of late.

* * *

"How do you think Jac would react if she knew about…this?" Keira prompted clearly referring to their unique relationship situation, as she lay bare in the grass save for her cape, which had been draped across her body. It was only the afternoon, but they had stolen a moment away together in another one of Keira's favorite places in the woods, the waterfall would have been too far a travel and people would've noticed their absences.

Gawain almost winced. "Ehh I prefer not to think about it."

"But if you had to?"

"I don't know you tell me, she's your best mate."

"She's your sister." Keira responded flatly

"So?"

"You know her better than anyone, or at least you should."

"You won't stop 'til I answer will you?"

"Nope."

Gawain sighed, "I dunno, part of me thinks she would be happy for us, but at the same time-"

"It's her best mate and her brother." Keira interjected knowing precisely what he meant by it. No matter how much they cared for each other, Jac would always have a part of her that felt betrayed. Brothers in a sense had always been decidedly off limits in an unspoken agreement, and not only had Keira and Gawain crossed that boundary but they were doing it behind her back.

"I s'pose there's no use in thinking about it anyway." Keira stood to dress herself, it was almost time to head back.

"Whys that?" Gawain remained on the ground, collecting his scattered clothes in his hand.

"Because, can you think of anyone that would actually express genuine happiness for us and **wouldn't** want to tear you limb from limb?"

She was right, he looked between them as they dressed to return to a reality where they were nothing but friends, not even very close friends at that. He finished the clasp on his belt and approached her back, buttoning up her dress. Once he reached the top he brushed the rest of her hair to one shoulder leaving her neck exposed. Gawain gently kissed her bare skin and turned her around, taking her hands in his. These thoughts of how others would possibly receive their relationship were apparently weighing heavily on her mind.

"Did Jac say something to you?"

"Yes-well no actually. She saw me in the stables the other night when I left to meet you."

"And what did she say?"

"Nothing really it was just, she was so suspicious and I just started thinki-"

"Hey," Gawain interrupted "It doesn't matter what anyone would say, all that matters is how we feel." He said as he took one hand from hers and used it to lift her chin, dragging her eyes from the ground to meet his. Her head raised, her expression tinged with sadness but a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She leaned her head forward and pressed a kiss to his warm lips. He smiled when they parted, a blossom of warmth sprouting from his chest emanating throughout the rest of his body.

"Besides, I fail to see how other people could ever have stopped me from falling in love with you." There, he'd said it, now he'd spend his entire life waiting to hear her say the same words to him if that was what it took.

Keira's eyes widened. "Did—did you say lov-" Her mouth was left gapping when they suddenly heard rustling accompanied by voices coming from the woods. She immediately regretted not choosing a spot further away from the village, but she was also thankful they hadn't 'borrowed' horses and instead gone into the forest on foot. It was more likely for her to be wandering around in the woods than Gawain, so she quickly motioned for him to get out of there. As she waved him towards the brush she couldn't help but recite his words in her head. Keira vowed she would bring this up again later, but now wasn't the time-there were far more important things at hand.

As the noises grew louder Keira silently made sure Gawain was out of sight before quickly climbing a tree to get a better look at the intruders. As she strained to get a look she spotted a small group of villagers, Jacquelyn was among them. Keira continued to squint and suddenly noticed that it in fact wasn't a group at all, but a pair. It was then Keira noticed Jacquelyn's hand being held by the man she walked with, though she couldn't quite make out who he was.

As the pieces of the scene came together in her head, the severity that Gawain leave the area at once became clear to her. She didn't know who the bloke was with Jacquelyn but she was certain whatever she was to do with him was not something Gawain needed to see. From her high position in the trees she was easily able to signal to Gawain to leave immediately. Thankfully he didn't make any attempt at questioning her and winked before slinking through the woods back towards the village. Keira heard Jac's giggling stop, it was then that the realization that **she** shouldn't be there either sunk in. She looked down from her perch on a branch and saw that they had substituted walking for kissing. She mentally hit herself for not just leaving in the first place as she cursed her curiosity.

'I have to get out of here.'

Keira started assessing the branches around her to map out a way down. The tree she was in was right next to the pair kissing on the forest floor. She either had to jump to a different tree before making her way down or expertly scale down the side opposite of them-either way she had to escape without drawing attention to her position. Keira looked to her right and saw an extending branch. She took a breath and nimbly jumped through the air, landing gently on the branch. As she delicately picked here steps down she scouted out her route, nearing the forest floor.

She was still about 8 feet high when she lowered her body weight onto the next branch just as she heard a crack. Her eyes widened as the world fell out from underneath her when she suddenly hit the ground and heard a shriek. Keira shook her head and held a hand to her temple attempting to recover from the fall and still trying to stand and make her escape.

"You there stop!" Jacquelyn rushed over to help the fallen stranger

"Are you alrig-Keira?" She immediately backed up, motioning for the man to stay behind her and out of sight.

"Keira what are you doing here?" Keira finally caught her balance enough to stand, albeit a bit wobbly.

"I was taking a break and fell asleep in the tree, but I can see you're busy so I'll just be on my way." She started to make her way back toward the faint path but Jacquelyn came after her.

"Keira! Keira wait!"

She turned to face her friend.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have brought anyone to one of the spots you showed me, it's just we uh-heh we needed a little alone time."

"I could see that, which is precisely why I'll get out of your hair."

"I'm sorry I just," Jac paused, twisting a strand of hair between her fingers, "Please don't tell anyone, particularly not my brothers—well, especially Gawain, he would kill me if he knew…"

Keira tensed at the mention of his name. "Jac I would never say anything you know that." Jacquelyn smiled as she gave a sigh. Keira knew she needed to keep a lighthearted tone to keep up appearances. "Just out of curiosity though, who is he?"

"Heh-maybe later" Jacquelyn gave a nervous laugh as she nudged Keira on her way back to town.

* * *

Gawain had made it back to town without managing to draw attention to himself-not that it mattered since he was alone at the moment. He released a chuckle and shook his head, all this sneaking around was starting to get to him, he couldn't think straight anymore-well that he could attribute to the woman who had such a firm hold on his heart. He was lost in his daydream, amidst his thoughts of Keira and clearly not paying attention to the crowd as he made his way to the stables.

"Bloody hell Gawain watch it!"

"Lancelot! Sorry mate, didn't see you there."

Lancelot abruptly brushed his tunic off, visibly agitated. "A lot of people haven't been seeing me lately."

"What?"

"Nothing." Gawain gave him a halfhearted smile and started to walk away.

Lancelot thought for a moment and surrendered to his curiosity for a moment.

"Hey you haven't seen Keira around have you?" He watched carefully to gauge Gawain's expression, as if measuring for truth.

To his own surprise Gawain kept an amazingly straight face as he replied, his falter so slight it lasted only as long as a blink of the eye.

"No I haven't, have you checked the bar?"

Lancelot was both disappointed and pleased with the seemingly honest answer, frustrated in that he himself still was unaware of where she was yet glad wherever it was it hadn't been with Gawain.

"Yeah, no luck."

"Oh well, sorry again mate." Gawain shrugged and resumed his course to the stables. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there were times when he found himself at a loss to understand Lancelot, times when he made him a bit uneasy. He found those times mainly to be whenever Keira was concerned.

He approached his horse and waved off the stable hand, attending to the grooming himself. While he may not always understand him, Lancelot was his friend and comrade, he would trust him with his life until given evidence to make him think otherwise.

* * *

_After a grueling month of final papers/projects/ and exams I have uploaded a new chapter at long last! I have nothing but apologies for the long wait and I hope I didn't disappoint! I realize the last few chapters haven't had all that much happening, **bu****t** I assure you shit will go down soon enough...**PLEASE REVIEW**..please.I love them, I live on them, they help inspire me to write faster and put the pedal to the metal._

_Thanks a bunch kiddies.  
missonasi_


	16. Orders

"Arthur you cannot be serious!" Galahad jumped from the table staring at his leader. The meeting of the knights at the round table had gone exactly as Arthur had feared, and far from how he had hoped.

His superior in Rome had sent their next orders, dictating that they were to raid a so called heathen village that had been 'plotting against Rome in an attempt to undermine the Holy Father' as was so eloquently written by the Bishop Germanus. Arthur had first met Germanus long ago when he was still an innocent, a young boy whose largest concern was learning how to properly polish a sword, and how best to please his parents; back when they were still alive. For only an instant the flames that had consumed his home and his mother along with it flashed across his memory-no, not his home. This desolate island called 'Briton' was not his home, he belonged in Rome with Palageous spreading the ideals of freedom across the center of intellectualism as a banner man of honor and faith.

His recollections briefly caused his temper to flare while the shouts of his men whittled away at his patience and decorum.

"Enough!" His fist came down on the table with a loud crash, a deafening silence replaced the noise as some of the knights slowly resumed their seats.

The quiet grew stale in the air around them in the following minutes, no one dared be the first to speak. "The heathens they speak of, how are they any different from us?" Dagonet had been the calmest during the outburst, and the first to break the silence. "We do not worship the Pope's god either, and we harbor our own ill will towards the entirety of the Roman Empire ourselves."

"And with good reason." Bors added.

"I won't raise my blade to innocents." Tristan said quietly, a signature apple and knife in hand.

Galahad gestured to the tattooed man from his chair in earnest."You know it's wrong when the only one who revels in killing says no."

While he knew everything they spoke was the truth, Arthur didn't want to believe Rome would send such bloodthirsty orders. He thought again of Germanus, his father's friend, pausing for a moment thoughtfully scratching at the stubble on his chin."And how can you be so sure they're innocent?"

"How can you be so sure they're guilty?" Gawain spoke up finally.

"It's strange, you lot act like you don't want to get your papers for safe passage home." Lancelot had been leaning on one of the inner support columns near the table observing the men squabble from the shadows before speaking.

"I'm a knight, not a sword for hire. I don't take kindly to being 'fetched' to butcher a village that opposes Roman rule as much as I do." Gawain retorted. "If it means we're still promised our papers I'll ride to the village, but my sword won't swing without good reason."

"It's settled then." Arthur stood, his men rising to attention in response. "We'll gather and prepare the necessary supplies and leave at week's end. If there's treachery to be rooted out there we'll find it, and if we do-we have our orders." The group nodded in acknowledgment before heading to leave, making their way to the tavern. Arthur hung behind in the chambers as his men filed out, he sat back down roughly and rubbed his forehead to try and stop the pain that had shot through his head.

"They'll follow you anywhere Arthur you know that-we all will." Lancelot had apparently seen the dismay clear as day on his leaders face and closed the open door.

"But will they follow me as long as I follow the orders of Rome?" Arthur asked reproachfully. Lancelot may not always be the most honorable man, but he was a damn good fighter and above all else he was a loyal friend to the bitter end.

"They may gripe and moan, but you lead this contingent and in the end they respect your decisions."

"You sure it's not just because I'm the only thing standing between them and freedom?"

"It's not because you're their leader, its **how** you lead them." Lancelot saw his message wasn't sinking in and threw his hands up in despair.

"If you don't believe me pray to your 'God' for answers, maybe you'll believe it better if it comes from him." Lancelot plunked down in the chair next to him, lounging with his legs propped on the round table.

"Better yet, take a girl to help you remember why you're in charge-it's been long enough since you've had a good tussle in the hay."

"Lancelot I don't-"

"C'mon it'll be good for you! A great reminder of why you're in charge." He folded his hands across his lap smiling, clearly satisfied with his idea.

Arthur couldn't help but smile at his friend as he shook his head. "Lancelot I don't seek solace between the bed sheets as you do. If that is how you plan on spending your 'preparatory' week, do try to not piss off any of the Roman officers would you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Lancelot stood and gave him a pat on the back.

"I'll be off to the tavern now, you coming?"

"Didn't you just say you were going off after one of the Roman maids?"

"What? No I said I wouldn't dream of it"

"You always say that but what you **mean** is something entirely different-next thing I know I usually find you with some wench in the alley way pulling at her dress." Arthur paused and raised an eyebrow. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you've changed your lustful ways and traded it all for the wiles of a single woman?" Lancelot was taken back and it showed, how could he know that? "You're in love." His normally silver tongue turned to cement as he tried to talk his way out of the corner.

"In love? Me? Arthur you have truly outdone yourself this time. Heh-what a ludicrous thought."

"It makes perfect sense, you haven't been whoring yourself for quite a while now. Frankly I don't know why I didn't see this before."

"Lancelot loves no single woman," He puffed his chest trying to exude the usually natural air of cockiness he carried about him. "What I love are the flowers between their legs."

"I hate to break it to you mate but either you're in love or sick and dying. I know you better than anyone in this entire country, in any country for that matter, something's troubling you and don't think I can't tell."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"One of these days you will need someone to help you bear the weight of your silence Lancelot. When you do I will be here." Arthur stood and returned Lancelot's pat on the back and moved toward the door "To the tavern then was it?"

Lancelot just anxiously tousled his black curls and followed unsure if he would ever truly be at peace again.

As he walked up Arthur noticed Bors grab Vanora roughly for a kiss. He thought they truly might strip down right then and there and have their way with each other before Galahad threw a drink on Bors causing the tavern to erupt in a chorus of hoots and hollers. Bors face contorted in anger for the briefest second, he was soon quelled by whatever words Vanora was sweetly whispering in his ear as a wicked grin spread across his face like wildfire. She was smiling when she kissed him, trailing her hand down his chest, lower and lower until a swift spank from Bors made stopped her as she jumped in surprise. She left with a wink and he walked over to the table the knights were sitting grinning like an idiot.

"What'd she say?"

"Don't concern yourselves with it boys." He replied smugly.

"Oh come off it Bors just tell us, you know we'll get it out of you whether it takes two drinks or ten its up to you."Dagonet and Galahad nonchalantly pushed their drinks across the table to Bors.

"What, you think I'd tell if I were drun-well yea s'pose I would."

"Exactly, so out with it."

"I gotta give you nosy bastards at least a little challenge. Ask me again when I've had my fill."

"She promised you something didn't she? Well I think its safe to say if it sounds like someones getting murdered tonight no one should panic, it'll just be Bors in the 'throes of passion'." Galahad said as he nudged Gawain with his elbow his eyebrows rising in accordance.

"She didn't promise me nothing, she just happens to know a few things around here." Bors leaned on the table as he scratched behind his ear.

"Oh yeah? Like what."

"Well for one, it seems the girl who was warming your bed the other night has a little rash-" Bors paused, taking his hand from his ear and pointing below the table, "down below."

It took Galahad a moment to comprehend what he meant but when it sunk in his face was suddenly flush, even his ears had turned to pink as his jaw dropped ever so slightly. He looked down at his crotch then frantically to Dagonet, grabbing the front of his tunic.

"You have more of that salve right?" He said his voice thick with desperation.

Gawain turned to his brother a chuckle passing his lips, clearly amused. "More?"

His face turned an even darker shade of scarlet as the laughter grew loud again. The bar maid was just giving the men another round of beers when Galahad grabbed one, downed it in one swig and stormed off.

Dagonet elbowed Gawain, the creases in his face from laughter were still visible. "Best be careful round him and hope he's not contagious. I swear, that one will die from the sword in his pants and some dirty wench before dying from a sword through his chest."

"At least he'll die a happy man with a woman in his arms, can't say the same for the rest of us. We'll be face down in the mud somewhere because of a bloody dirk or arrow sticking out our backs."

"He's picked his poison, he's just happened upon a sweeter flavor."

"I can't decide if it's genius or daft."

"I've heard it said you can't be one without the other."

"Well then call me a bloody genius." Bors chuckled raising his mug in cheers with his comrades.

"I wonder if Galahads 'needs' reflect a family trait?" Lancelot looked at Gawain, he was smiling at the fellow knight but the look in his eyes held contempt and accusation. Gawain wasn't sure if Lancelot was just being playful or if he knew something, but before he could say anything Bors started in.

"You're one to talk Lancelot, I remember it wasn't too long ago that you were bedding a different girl practically every night. Heh, bet you were asking Dag for a 'salve' or two then." Arthur perked his ears up at this, curious to see if the knights could bring to light what he couldn't, scanning faces to see if they showed any truths their mouths refused to release.

"Seen you alone quite a bit recently, whats that all about? Business a little slower these days eh?" Tristan prodded. Lancelot saw Dagonet give him a subtle yet sharp look before he once again stepped in to keep Lancelot from tripping over his own lies.

"Might just be Galahads stealing all his customers." He raised his eyebrows and took a long and slow drink from his mug. Bors practically cackled with glee. He was the only one who was well on his way to being drunk- but then again he was the only one who had already emptied 6 mugs.

* * *

As Arthur observed his men it was clear they knew how to laugh. And drink. It surprised him how they could transform from this jolly bunch he saw in the tavern to the brutal warriors they were on the battlefield. When he was with the knights in the bar while they were his friends-hell they were like his brothers- he didn't say much. He felt like he spent so much of his time giving them orders that when he had the chance to just sit with them and take in the moments that's exactly what he did, especially after giving orders that were not very well received. His mind was hardly ever at rest, it was a challenge even now. Whenever he received orders from Rome his mind immediately started strategizing, not leaving much room for idle banter on a topic other than battle. While his men all had lives, women, even children, he had his wits and strategies. His renown as leader of the Sarmatian knights had earned him notice of quite a few women, but they did not find his strong silence very appealing for the long haul, not that they suited his likes very well either. He'd had women before, but leading came easier to him than courting.

"Arthur?" Keira craned her neck a bit to try and get his attention once more. He wasn't aware he had tuned out.

"Yes?"

"I said can I get you anything else? Your ale is practically curdled." Arthur looked down and saw the truth in her words.

"Oh yes, another drink and if you'd be so kind as to bring some chicken?"

"Of course." She said with a smile and before he knew it she had swapped everyone's empty mugs with full ones save Bors's whose drink she had switched for watered down honey ale to keep him from getting any more drunk than he was.

* * *

"Alright, all finished here." Keira untied her apron and tossed it to Rolf, "Hey Dag think you can handle getting him home in one piece?" she motioned to Bors as she tossed back a drink.

"I got 'im, go get some sleep."

"Thanks, don't have too much fun boys." She smiled as she waved them all adieu to head upstairs, her eyes lingering on Gawain.

* * *

The second she crossed the threshold of her doorway she was able to drop the act. She and Jacquelyn had spied on the knights meeting earlier and heard all the hub-bub. This was the mission they were to follow them on and it was the one that there was the most disagreement about. Of course.

To top it off she still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Gawain again about what he had said in the forest right before they were interrupted by Jacquelyn… then again maybe it was better they hadn't spoken yet, he would want to know what all had happened and she was getting tired of all the lies.

She gave a deep sigh as she ran a brush through her hair. She needed to get some sleep to juggle her the upcoming week with work and gathering everything she and Jacquelyn would need to take with them. Then she would still need to come up with an excuse as to why her and Jac would be missing for so long from the village. Too worn out to continue her train of thought she drifted off leaving the rest of her worrying for the day to come.

* * *

_Somethings coming...yea action! Finally hopped on my horse and its getting to the time they're following the knights out into the field! Wahooo! Like always please please please leave reviews! I thrive off of them. and love them. Just like I love you people who actually read my story!_

_Until next time!_

_missonasi_


	17. Hoisted Skirts and Heavy Doors

The days flew by in a whirl of spare arrows, getting food, and crafting small pouches and travel clothes. Everything they needed was stashed in the cave near where they practiced, they had planned every detail; even their alibi was sound. They had made it seem as if one of women who had been traded to another village by the Romans was about to give birth, and wanted the help of two of the closest friends she had ever made.

Keira was finishing up her shift at the tavern when she spotted Gawain strolling by. He slowly shuffled along, his hands in his pockets as he scanned for Keira. Their eyes caught and she gave him a subtle nod, motioning up to her quarters. He smiled and gave her a wink before heading around the back. Keira quickly polished off the top of the counter and tossed her rag into the bin, wiping her hands on her apron she turned the corner to head up the stairs.

Just as she opened the door she saw Gawain climbing in through the window that overlooked the alleyway. She smiled and went to close the door, the second she turned back around to face Gawain he pinned her up against the wall. His mouth covering every inch of her as her hands dove into his blonde hair, pulling his body closer to hers. After several moments they parted, breathless.

"Hello." Gawain exhaled before placing a softer kiss on her lips.

"Hello." She whispered back, succumbing to the kiss as it deepened. Gawain slowly reached down, scooping her up in his arms as he carried her over to the bed without breaking the embrace. As they rolled entwined together their hands fumbled with the ties of clothing, tossing the useless coverings to the floor.

"Keira?" A voice called from the other side of her door, a knock following shortly after.

They froze, quickly assessing the status of their clothing. "Shit." Keira scrambled towards where her dress had been haphazardly tossed, quickly pulling it over her head forsaking her underclothes as she kicked them under the bed.

The knocking continued. "Keira?"

"Coming!" She struggled to retie her dress in an attempt to make herself look half decent, silently motioning at Gawain to hide.

He raised his shoulders in confusion. "Where?"

"Anywhere jus-"

The knocking persisted. "Keira!"

Keira frantically pushed Gawain to the floor. "Just-under the bed!" She fled to the door, looking back at Gawain to make sure he was concealed before opening the door.

"Lancelot!"

"Took you long enough." It felt as if she had been punched in the gut, a perfect nightmare unfolding before her eyes as her former lover entered the room in which her current one was hiding.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She sputtered, unable to find words.

"Haven't you heard? We're leaving tomorrow."

Keira's hands instinctively went to push him back out the door. "Is that so? Well I'm a bit busy right now so I'll just say goodbye later!" Lancelot practically did a double take when he noticed her general state of disarray.

"Well you're in a sorry state, what is it you said you were doing?"

"I was just uh-packing to go to the Aleyrian Valley, you know to help with the birth of Irena's child." Lancelot leaned to his side looking around Keira to look for signs of packing.

"They're trusting you to help deliver a baby? Sorry sods." Keira glared at him as he smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, either way you're certainly off to a poor start. Looks like you could use some help." Lancelot walked over to the trunk at the foot of her bed, opening the lid. Keira darted over and slammed the lid of the trunk closed.

"I can handle it." Her hand still rested firmly on the trunk signifying its' off limits status.

"What I can't be chivalrous?" Before he had even finished the sentence his signature roguish grin had spread across his face. Keira certainly wasn't in the mood for this but couldn't let a fight ensue in which sensitive information about their relationship would be discussed-in the presence of the half naked and hidden Gawain.

"You wouldn't know chivalry if it bit you in the ass." Keira tried to sound somewhat playful to maintain the appearance of a simple friendship between her and the knight and put her hand on the back of his arm and led him back out to the door.

"Goodbye Lancelot." As they reached the door, he turned back to face her.

"What no goodbye kiss?" Keira went to slam the door but his hand stopped her.

"Hey-hey I was kidding. Comon' I-" He paused, lifting his eyes from his hand on the door to meet hers. "I really did just want to come here to say goodbye before we got going. I-uh, I don't like leaving on bad terms with you." Keira let loose a deep sigh, running her hand through her hair as she shifted her stance. There was only so much she could say to Lancelot with Gawain there, and it felt as if all the right words were trapped in some mental labyrinth.

"Lance-this really just isn't a good time."

"Well, then I sincerely look forward to when I run into you at the proper time." He leaned in from the doorframe and gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

Gawain hadn't heard much of the conversation since Keira had thrown blankets over and around him to help hide his presence, but when the talking became quieter he couldn't help but try all the harder to hear.

"What no goodbye?...I don't like leaving on bad terms…" and then silence. Gawain peeked through his camouflage just as Lancelot turned to leave. Keira stood at the door for a moment, the knob still in her hand before she shook her head as if she just remembered the half naked man under her bed. She quickly rushed over and threw the blankets back.

"Well that was fun." Gawain joked as she helped him stand.

"I'm sorry he just wouldn't stop talking." Keira's hand found its way to her forehead once more.

"I hadn't really realized you and Lancelot were close." Keira felt her as if her lungs were constricting. It wasn't that she was hiding the fact she had been involved with Lancelot, she just didn't feel it was the right time to tell him.

"Yea well I think its more a matter of him being lonely, he just wats someone to talk to sometimes."

"Lancelot lonely? I thought he was never short of-" Gawain paused to carefully pick his words. "company."

Keira moved closer and put her arms around his neck, her fingers gingerly drawing shapes as they moved further back.

"Does it surprise you to know that sometimes that kind of 'company' isn't enough" She gave a teasing smile, glad she had been able to dodge an unpleasant conversation, sensing the tension start to dissipate.

"Well no. But with you here, like this" His eyes trailed up and down her disheveled clothing. "It can get a little hard to think of any other kind." She grinned while he pulled her closer, but as they tried to take a step back their feet became tangled in the blankets which had been thrown to the floor, causing them to fall to the floor laughing. Keira lay on his chest as they slowly caught their breath.

Gawain gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as their laughter turned to silent smiles. He felt his heart swell with happiness and contentment. This was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life-who he wanted to be with.

"I meant what I said in the forest that day Keira. I love you."

Keira simply gazed back at him, a calming grin on her lips.

"I know Gawain." She paused, continuing to gaze into his eyes. "I love you too." With that she placed a delicate kiss on his lips. When she withdrew she sat up and Gawain perched himself on his elbows, his mouth slightly agape. His gaze was now cast off to the side, Keira looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

He cocked his eyebrow as his eyes darted back to hers. Suddenly he sprang forward, his mouth covering hers as if she were the last drink of water he would have in a very long time.

* * *

Jacquelyn was making her final pass through the bakery to get the last bit of food for their journey. The baker kept going on and on about how the firm wheat would help Irena with her labor pains, incessantly pushing the loaves at her as a gift to the new mother. As she left she was practically drowning in bread, thankful they would apparently remain well fed on their trip but wishing she was able to see where she was going. Before she knew it bread was flying in he air as she tried desperately to keep it off the ground in a ridiculous juggling routine. She caught several pieces but most had evaded her grasp. Jacquelyn silently cursed herself, wishing she had had Keira help her but she was finishing up her shift at the tavern.

"Need some help?" Jacquelyn looked up to see Tristan standing by one of the kiosks on the main street.

"I think I just need less bread." Jac shrugged her shoulders, another piece of bread falling from her arms. "But yea, help would be nice."

"Perhaps a basket?" Tristan grabbed a wicker basket from the stall, flipping a coin toward the shop keep as he walked toward the fallen bread. He placed the basket on the ground and went down on one knee to collect some of the bread.

Jacquelyn hoisted her skirt to keep it off the ground as she knelt to collect the bread, it was then Tristan caught a reflection of light off of something under her dress. While trying to remain coy it took him a second to realize he was looking at the hilt of a knife sticking out from the top of her boot. Jacquelyn noticed the flash of surprise that crossed Tristan's face as she dusted off the last piece of bread, quickly standing to let her skirt fall back to cover her feet. She cursed herself for keeping her dagger on her. She knew she should've just left it at home but it was her favorite one and she had forgotten to pack it away earlier in the week.

She straightened out her skirt before accepting the basket from Tristan.

"Well-uh thanks Tristan." Jacquelyn squeaked nervously as she walked away, still mentally slapping herself. He wouldn't be suspicious would he? She tried to reassure herself, carrying a small knife was no giveaway as to their plans; she was being silly was all. Jacquelyn threw her doubts to the back of her mind and headed to her room to finish getting her things together.

* * *

Tristan gave Jacquelyn a nod as they parted ways, his mind still caught on the shimmering blade in her boot. Why would Jacquelyn need a dagger? Perhaps since Bryce had been so handsy with Keira, Jacquelyn just wanted to be prepared to scare the brute off too. But even that didn't seem quite right. Jacquelyn had always been rowdy, after all she was the little girl who been willing to face Roman soldiers just to stay with her brothers. As Tristan approached the rest of the knights in the stables he decided to dwell on it later, there were more pressing matters at hand. Before long he would be facing men with knives, much larger knives.

* * *

_Well its been a long time but I have finally returned with a new chapter! I really hope you guys like it and don't fret-action is on its way! Please please PLEASE review it really helps me know if I'm heading in the right direction and they are great motivators to get me to keep updating._

_Til next time!_

_missonasi _


	18. Chasing the Lead

Her body hurt. Her legs were cramping, her fingers freezing, and her mind fuzzy. Keira and Jacquelyn had been on the move for 2 days now, hardly ever able to stop and set up camp due to the group of bandits that had been tailing them since they crossed the river by Loamspoint. As they rode Keira glanced behind her and then looked to Jacquelyn, motioning for them to about-face and take stock of their trackers. It took only a moment for each of them to whip around with their bows at the ready. Keira deftly slid off her mount with her bow still tensed, her feet hardly making a sound as they hit the forest floor. Once deciding the coast was clear she relaxed her grip and slung the bow back around her torso.

"I think we've lost them."

"Finally." Jacquelyn said with exasperation.

"We should give the horses a bit of a rest and walk for a while."

"Can't we take a rest too? Keira we've barely slept in two days."

"We knew this wasn't gunna be easy Jac. You wanted to do this remember?"

"No I wanted to help our brothers fight-not flee from unruly bandits for days on end."

Keira chuckled as she started to walk, leading her horse by the reins. "I think it all comes hand in hand."

"Yea well I wouldn't mind skipping right to the part where we get to actually fight for once and make a difference instead. Still its probably better than serving drunken old handsy men at the tavern."

"I'm not sure how eager we should be to fight-Gawain made it sound like it's a nasty bit of business."

Jacquelyn looked quizzically at her friend. "When did you talk to Gawain about fighting?"

Keira mentally kicked herself for mentioning Gawain. "Oh it was really just in passing, I brought it up with several of the knights just to prepare myself."

Jacquelyn accepted the answer and continued to walk with her horse in close step behind her. Keira felt her anxiety from the slip up in the collection of sweat upon her brow.

They kept on that way for another hour or so before deciding to stop and make camp. Once they'd set up a fire pit and set out blankets Keira pulled out the map. She had looked in on one of Arthurs meetings and made note of their destination and route on a map she had lifted off a Roman officer who'd had a bit too much to drink.

"If we're to catch up to them we'll have to circle around the forest here to make up for the time we've spent loosing the bandits. My guess is they'll be hitting Brighton by tomorrow, as long as we can reach the river before nightfall we'll be right on track."

"Brilliant-" Jacquelyn yawned as she stretched her sore arms. "I'm going to have a bite and get some shut eye. Take the first watch?"

Keira nodded. "Sure, I wanted to look at the map a while longer anyway-get some sleep." She sat on a log she had pulled near the fire her eyes still pouring over the map in her hands.

It wasn't long before Jacquelyn was sound asleep, Keira continued to study the map, familiarizing herself with the surrounding area. The crunch of a nearby leaf went unnoticed, it wasn't until a branch snapped loudly beneath someones foot that she lifted her head. However it had been to short a warning when Keira suddenly felt the steel of a knife against her throat.

"Thought you lost us, eh beautiful?" Her entire body stiffened, the blade at her neck an unwelcome caller.

"No one can out run Thibault and the Thyssiens-for long." Instinctively she released the map and raised her hands in surrender. He lifted the dagger ever so slightly guiding her to stand up.

"You make one move love and you'll end up a bloody mess." The man used his spare hand to spin her so she faced him. His face was full of pockmarks and scars from previous altercations, his men slowly emerging from the brush behind him. Keira could only curse herself, if she hadn't been so consumed with her thoughts she might've heard them. Plans began frantically tumbling around in her head, her eyes darting from one man to the next, assessing if escape was possible. Finally she noticed her quiver of arrows resting on a tree only a few steps behind her captor. She changed her stance, assuming a seductive look as she took slow steps forward, the knife still hovering near her neck.

"Well I wonder if there's some way I could change your mind about that."

Keira heard some rowdy laughs followed by catcalls from the other men as she continued forward, bravely pressing against the knife.

"Depends on what yer' offerin'. " His grip on the dagger visibly slackened as his spare hand moved to rest on her waist. Suddenly his back hit the tree, Keira let her body settle in against his as she let her own hand find his thigh, slowly letting it wander down.

"Well in terms of negotiating I can be fairly-" She paused as she brushed her cheek against his scratchy beard, her mouth dangerously close to his ear as she finished

"Flexible."

He chuckled, clearly excited at the prospect before him.

"Looks like I was chasin' you for the wrong treasure." He leaned in to kiss her as she ducked, in a flash her hand grabbed the first arrow it found driving the tip into his neck.

"Jac!" Keira shouted as she pulled her dagger from the sheath in her boot, raising it to block one of the Thyssiens attacks. Jacquelyn stirred, she rubbed her eyes before sitting up in a daze. It took her only a fraction of a moment to realize what was playing out in front of her. She instantly grabbed her knife, throwing it at the nearest thief; as he landed with a thud on the forest floor Jacquelyn was already up and moving towards her next target.

Keira dodged the oncoming thug's attacks before burying her dagger deep in his gut. She looked back to her rucksack and saw her bow near the fire. In one swift movement she re-sheathed her dagger, slung the quiver across her back and jumped over the fire, tucking into a roll. As she landed she remained on her knee, grabbing the bow next to her as another bandit came at her from behind. As Keira stood she swung her bow as a whip, hitting the man square in the face. Once he hit the ground she placed a foot on his torso and strung an arrow through her bow-releasing it into his chest. She needed only several arrows to finish off the rest of the men as Jacquelyn was disarming her last adversary.

He jabbed at her she spun, closing her arm around his wrist as she turned causing a loud popping sound to emanate from his wrist. The Thyssien instantly released his sword, crying out in pain as Jac latched her own hand onto the hilt of the dropped sword, continuing her spin as she slit the mans throat.

Neither women moved for several minutes, they waited for their breathing to resume its normal pace as they scanned the brush for remaining men. Eventually their muscles relaxed.

"Well-I think its officially safe to say they won't be following us." Jacquelyn said as she gently kicked the body in front of her. Keira gave a soft chuckle as she knelt to pack her things. She was surprised at how well her body was handling the jolt of adrenaline that had rushed through her from the battle. She went back to where she had been sitting prior to the attack to get the map sticking out beneath one of the fallen warriors. She pushed at his shoulder to pull the map from underneath him, as his body settled back into place she found herself staring into his cold lifeless eyes. His motionless face staring back at her, mouth ajar in shock blood slowly trickling out.

"Keira?"

A small tremor shook her body as she turned to face Jacquelyn.

"Comon' we should move on."

"I'm all for not sleeping next to a dead man but I don't think they'll be causing us anymore trouble."

"It won't take long for something to pick up the scent of their bodies, and I do **not **want to be around when they do."

Jacquelyn let her neck droop, her head touched her back as she let out a groan and grudgingly mounted her horse, moving on to find a safer campsite.

As they settled into their rucksacks at their new campsite near the river Keira heard Jacquelyn's breathing become deep and ragged as she quickly fell back asleep. Instead of the sleep she so desperately sought Keira found herself lost in thought of the men who had pursued them only an hour ago, and how she and her friend had so savagely ended their lives. It had of course been in self-defense and she had been more than capable, but it was only now that she understood Gawains words. She had not been the warm hearted and caring person she had grown accustomed to believing herself to be when she slaughtered those men. Battle, death, it was no game to be played lightly. There was a shift in her at that moment as she understood that it took a certain type of person to stand up for justice and protect the defenseless; a person who wouldn't be afraid to sacrifice their own physical and mental well being when the situation called for it. She stared at the stars, thinking of her mother and father and all they had sacrificed in their lives to raise her in a safe home and how it hadn't been enough when the Romans came. She thought of everything Bors had been forced to sacrifice, everything the knights she knew as family had given up in the defense of others. There was too much wrong in this world for her to carry a weak heart-she understood the consequences of battle and all those she could help if she steeled herself for what she would encounter. As she closed her eyes, it was only in her last waking moments that her resolution rung clear- she would not loose any more loved ones. Unlike those of her parents, **her** sacrifices would be enough.

* * *

Gawain knew the ride to the Aleyrian Valley wasn't a difficult one, and yet he couldn't help but find his mind wandering to thoughts of Keira and his sister. The journey was far from treacherous and yet it was the message calling them to help with the delivery of their old friend Irena's child that plagued his mind; not his current mission. They had ridden for three days now and were only a day or so away from their destination.

"We'll make camp here for the night." Arthur announced authoritatively as he dismounted his horse, the rain danced off his armor

Rain dampened his face occasionally dripping into his eyes.

"Tristan, scout ahead." With his hair hanging in front of his eyes even more than usual, Tristan curtly bowed his head and steered his horse out of the clearing.

Arthur turned his attention to the distracted knight. "Gawain survey the surrounding area, make sure we don't have any unwelcome guests." He nodded his head and pulled the reigns leading his horse back into the forest, glad to have something else to focus on. As his eyes scanned the forest he heard a rustling from the tree branches directly above his head, he instinctively grabbed his throwing knife, ready to hit his target before a bird flew out from the shaking branches. He relaxed but only slightly, not naïve enough to fully let down his guard. He dropped his shoulders slightly as his horse trotted on through the woods, his hand still clutching the knife by his side, the other retaining a loose grip on the reins. More rustling caught his ear, he whipped his horse around to face the sound and silently slid off his horse unsheathing his knife as he dismounted. Slowly Gawain approached the brush from where he heard the noise, moving quietly over the fallen leaves and branches until he loomed over the bush. Swiftly he darted around to give himself an advantageous position and lunged behind the bush ready to face an opponent, only to find no one there. This time his shoulders fully released their tension as he thought to himself that he must be hearing things.

Suddenly he saw something dart past the corner of his eye. Without a moments hesitation he spun and threw his knife, and as he released it he saw a person sprinting away with his knife narrowly missing their shoulder. Immediately he gave chase as he reached for another knife along his belt. Despite his best efforts he could not identify the figure, or to what group their loyalty may lie with-they did not bear the markings of a Woad, nor did they travel with the same brutality as a common ruffian or mercenary. Gawain sprinted after the stranger and threw a dagger once more, this time it skimmed their arm tearing at the dark fabric and causing the person to grab at the wound, their pace slowing at the action. In that moment the stranger still clutching at their arm looked over their shoulder to see who pursued them, just as they turned Gawain loosed another knife in their direction and as their gazes met the intruders eyes widened. Right as the knife would have struck them the stranger tripped and hit the solid forest floor. Gawain closed the distance and drew his sword as he approached pointing it at the fallen figure.

The stranger lay with their back to him, their hands flat on the ground as he drew near.

"Who are you." He stated flatly his sword poised to strike. The figure turned to face him abruptly and he saw that their face was completely covered, except for their eyes. Though they spoke no words, he heard volumes from simply looking into those eyes-shock, fear, and strangely enough, hope. Gawain felt himself slacken his grip as he stared into the peculiar face which gazed back, his brows furrowing slightly. The figure began to raise their open palms in front of their face as if in a show of peace, but it only triggered Gawain to reach for the last dagger with his free hand as he repeated in a harsh tone, "Who are you?"

As his knuckles turned white from his grip, the individual slowly stood their hands still raised in surrender.

Suddenly from behind him he heard a branch snap, with his adrenaline pumping he immediately spun and threw the knife in the direction of the noise.

"Bloody hell Gawain are you trying to kill me?" Galahad straightened back up after ducking away from the knife that was now firmly burrowed in the base of a tree only inches from his brother's head. "Damn I saw your horse and was just coming to find you to tell you food's ready." Gawain whipped back around to where the stranger had stood only to find they had vanished along with any trace that they had been there, his eyes wide and breath ragged from the chase.

"Hey-did you hear me? I suggest you get a move on if you don't want Bors to eat your share." Galahad gestured back toward the campsite, exasperated with his brother's strange actions.

"You alright mate?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine I just-" Gawain raised his arm, his thumb loosely pointing in the direction of the bandit-no the spy-no, the-person who had disappeared.

"What did you see something?" Galahad looked perplexed as he waited for a reply. Gawain didn't know what compelled him to hold his tongue, perhaps because he believed that the stranger he had chased down truly had meant him no harm, but he lowered his hand, met his brothers gaze and gave a half hearted smile.

"No, just hearing things is all. Let's go eat." Gawain walked up to his brother and clapped his arm on his back, Galahad mumbling profanities referring to Gawain as an assortment of names as they made their way back to the camp.

* * *

"What in the-where have you been!?" Jac cried at Keira as she came toward her, pulling the fabric from the front of her face.

"I've been worried sick abou-what happened to your arm?" Jacquelyn instinctively reached for the torn fabric finding the cloth damp from blood.

"Keira how did this-"

"I'm fine really, it's not that deep. I just tripped and a sharp branch caught me is all, I'm fine." She brushed Jac's hand off her arm and reached to pull her hood off, wincing as she reached with her wounded arm, realizing too late to cover up her expression.

"Keira" Her friend just stared at her with concern.

"Really, Jac-it's no big deal." She said replaying her encounter with Gawain over in her head as he loomed over her, sword drawn and ready to cut her down. Yet he had hesitated-why?

"Well at least let me wrap it." She conceded to Jacquelyn's request and allowed her to sloppily smear cream across it before bandaging it up. She was no Dagonet with medical supplies, but she supposed it would suffice for the time being. Keira thanked her as she settled in by the fire.

"Tonight I'll take the first watch, you get some sleep before you go and get yourself killed in this forest. Clumsy git." She said the last part under her breath but Keira still heard her and smiled as she pulled a blanket over her body, she knew it was said out of concern.

"Goodnight Jac."

"Night you loon." She chortled, turning her back to her friend to lie on her unscathed arm. It pulsated with pain, not much but enough for her to be aware of it. She had dodged the knife just in time to keep it from landing in the meat of her tricep and was thankful it was only as deep as it was. She had been terrified that she would die at the hands of the man she loved before even getting the chance to tell him it was her, but he had lowered his weapon ever so slightly when he looked at her face. He clearly hadn't known it was her or he wouldn't have been shouting at her to tell him who she was, but had he experienced a glimmer of recognition? Whatever the reason, she was grateful to have made it out of the situation and far enough away from their camp without revealing who they were. But as she closed her eyes, she had the sinking feeling that this mission would turn out to be much more dangerous than they had anticipated.

* * *

_I have finally, FINALLY brought myself to finish this chapter which has been sitting on my desktop for months now half finished. I hope you enjoy it and I look forward to any feedback/comments/favorites/follows because they really truly help spur me onward and encourage me to keep writing!  
_

_missonasi_


	19. Friend or Foe

Dagonet felt his horse shift under the hidden eyes of the villagers as they strode through the main square, they were there to investigate Rome's claims and yet he couldn't help but feel that these people were nothing more than unfortunate souls who could barely even feed themselves. Yet who knew better than him that things were not always as they appeared, people weren't always willing to let the large brutish looking knight see to their tender wounds, and somehow his gentle touch and graceful hands always won them over in the end.

As they neared the makeshift town center of a muddy path surrounded by cloth huts, a man emerged from one of hovels to stand before them. Arthur pulled at the reins to calm his horse and spoke with the calm ease that only a leader could produce.

"I am Arthur-Castus, these are my knights. We have been traveling for days now and seek shelter. We need only a day or so to rest before moving on, could you find it in your hearts to house us?"

The man squinted his eyes as he stared upon the Roman commander as if weary of their intentions-rightfully so. Arthur had only made those claims so that they may observe and investigate the village without disrupting their potentially peaceful lives. He seemed to be using his tongue to suck at left over meat stuck between his teeth, crossing his arms before his chest as he responded.

"And why should we trust you-keep you here with blankets and beds while you wield such weapons. We have women and children here to worry about. How can we be sure you won't murder us in the night and steal our food."

"We have our own food I assure you-it is only shelter we seek. My men have spent one too many night laying out in the cold and the rain."

The man glanced at another beside him, they exchanged a quick nod as he directed his attention back toward the knights.

"There is little we can offer you, but we will allow you a nights stay."

Arthur looked to Lancelot who raised an eyebrow at the curt nature of the man's delivery.

"I'm afraid some of your men will have to sleep in the stables with the horses, we don't have many spare beds." Bors released a slight grumble, fearful that he would be one of those designated to the stables.

"We are grateful for whatever accommodations you can provide."

The man gave another nod to Arthur before gesturing to his companion who stepped forward with several others, approaching the horses to lead them to the stables. Lancelot dismounted slowly, taking note of their surroundings as he did so. People had gathered outside of their tents to see the intruders, scowls upon their dirty faces. Many had children clutching at their skirts, their clothing as dirty as their faces. A little girl limply holding the arm of a ragdoll caught his eye, instantly calling the image of the sister he had left behind out from the recesses of his memory. Once the girls mother noticed his fixed gaze upon her child she glared at him coldly and pulled the girl back into the tent.

"Lance-com'on" Tristan called to his compatriot drawing him out of his memories, walking over to the living quarters that were to be made available.

"So what, we gunna draw straws to see who sleeps where or what?" Bors asked gruffly.

"No point-we all know you've got shit luck. I'd put 5 coins down that you'll be in the stalls with the horses." Galahad offered with a cavalier chuckle.

Dag stepped forward. "I'll stay in the stables-Bors, Galahad and Lancelot you as well." Bors grumbled at the knowledge that he'd be cleaning caked manure from his armor in the morning, Galahad's laughter dying off realizing he had just sentenced himself to a night of restless sleep.

Arthur joined his men in the tent. "Gawain, see to it that you assist these people in anyway that you can." Gawain added several discreet knives to his belt and boot and made to head out to the village.

"Oh and Gawain-" Gawain paused, the curtain to the entrance still in hand. "Keep an eye out." The knight nodded to his commander as he set off to observe the villagers.

Gawain was already out of the tent when the commander turned to Lancelot.

"You too Lance. Go with him." The knight looked back at the man with a halfhearted expression of exasperation. Spending 'quality time' with the man he suspected to be involved with Keira was not his ideal assignment, but Arthur was his best mate-and his leader. At times he had to let his comrade lead him into situations for the benefit of the mission whether he was happy with them or not. Begrudgingly he nodded and went after Gawain into the village.

Lancelot saw that Gawain had engaged a man leaning on a pitchfork. He noticed the man nod his head, seemingly accepting the knights offer to assist him with his task of moving the poorly placed hay. Gawain smiled as he took a pitchfork in hand and set about with the task. Lance circled him, almost as a hawk would its prey. As he watched, he observed how quickly Gawain was able to get through the man's initial abrasive instincts as the villager emitted a slight chuckle in response to the long-locked knight.

He decided to let the pair be, maybe Gawain would learn something of interest from the man-maybe not. Either way it was clear his presence wouldn't help, the townsfolk appeared to be repulsed by his proximity, immediately retreating to their homes as he approached.

"Here sir, allow me." He offered an elderly man struggling to pick up a covered crate from the back of a wagon. The man released his poor grip on the box in defeat, allowing the bulk of the weight to pass to the unassuming knight. As he turned to offer words of thanks he was startled to find the help came from one of the visiting strangers, a mixed expression of shock and fear passed across his face as he immediately attempted to re-acquire the box.

"I-I-don't need help," His fingers grasped the edges as he cradled the box protectively, pulling it out of Lancelot's reach.

He looked at the man, perplexed by his cold dismissal. "Sir, I insist." The villager only clutched the crate tighter as he walked away, glaring at the knight.

"That was-" Gawain drew nearer to his comrade, pausing for effect as he spoke. "Interesting."

"These people are not very welcoming."

Gawain emitted a low chuckle. "To you maybe."

Lance rolled his eyes as he turned back to face him. "You learn anything interesting from your friend over there?"

"Not much, claims they don't have much in the way of warriors-they mostly just try to keep their heads down and their families safe."

Lancelot looked over Gawain's shoulder to see the old man exit a tent a ways away. As he lifted the tent flap to leave he looked around him, seemingly checking to make sure he wasn't followed. Something wasn't right.

"Well either way-I'd be curious to know just what exactly was in that crate."

"You're really _that_ wounded he wouldn't let you help? He's probably just some stingy old man carrying a couple family heirlooms." Lancelot continued to squint after the man as he receded further into the town.

"Come on." The blonde knight exhaled knowing once Lancelot set his mind to something it was hard to dissuade him. Regardless, he knew it was best to leave no stone unturned, and he had to admit something did feel slightly off there yet he couldn't put a finger on just what.

As they approached the construct they cast several nonchalant side-glances to survey their surroundings, if the wrong people saw them snooping they were sure to receive an even cooler reception than the one they had already earned.

The pair walked around to the back of the tent. "You stay out here, keep watch." Gawain nodded as he watched the black curls disappear as Lance lifted the bottom hem of the tent. He shifted as he stood, never thrilled to have guard duty-waiting around for something to go wrong tended to sprout anxiety in his stomach, it's tiny tendrils goading him into believing the worst. He heard Lancelot shift several objects aside as he explored, then the noise stopped, Gawain waited a moment before deciding to investigate for himself. He lifted up the tent and crawled in to see Lancelot's back, he seemed to be totally immersed in whatever he was looking at.

Gawain came close enough to hear Lancelot whisper as he exhaled "Shit."

"Lance hurry u-" The words caught in his throat as he saw what the other knight had uncovered. He leaned down to get a better look at what had been in the covered crate before he noticed boxes of the same size all around him, all uncovered. Scores of weapons- knives, swords, crossbows and maces all bearing distinct markings engraved on the handles lay haphazardly in their containers.

The revelation struck them like a lightning bolt. "They're Saxons."

"So much for keeping their heads down."

"We've got to tell Arthur." Suddenly the men heard shouting from outside, ducking behind the crates for concealment.

"Hopefully he's already figured it out." Lancelot whispered as he gestured his head in the direction of the noise. It took only a moment before it settled down as they realized the knights were on the complete opposite side of the town.

"We stick to the outskirts but not far enough to be conspicuous." Gawain nodded, grabbing one of the knives with Saxon markings on the hilt as evidence. While Lancelot's antics sometimes went against Gawain's morals, he had to admit he was almost as good at strategizing as Arthur. Lancelot gave a quick peek out of the tent before moving through the curtains and back out into the open, making a slow yet swift beeline towards the edge of the village. The one thing they failed to notice however was the same woman Lancelot had tried speaking with earlier emerging from behind one of the dwellings, her gaze fixed on the retreating men.

* * *

"Where you two been? Having a picnic?"

"Shove it Bors, where's Arthur?"

"In the stables, why?"

"You better come with us." The three men walked towards to the stables, rounding the corner to find Arthur tending to his horse. Lancelot closed the doors behind them, disregarding the large hole in the corner of the ceiling.

"They're not heathens Arthur."

"Are they dangerous?"

"They're Saxons, the whole lot of them." Gawain spoke as he handed Arthur the dagger he had taken from the weapons stash. Their leader took it in his palm turning the handle, observing the markings.

"Did they see you take this?"

"No, it was in a weapons stash hid in one of the tents."

Arthur contemplated the information. "This must be how they've gotten supplies so far North, it's a staging point. My guess is they use the caravans to transport their supplies and keep their families hidden here.."

"So how do we handle this without severe casualties? Theres an awfully large number of women and children here." Galahad added, placing an arm on one of the stable walls.

"We burn the weapons cache, and kill any man who attacks."

"And the others?"

"I'd prefer not to leave them stranded and without supplies. Those who accept our help can accompany us back to the wall." The men looked around at each other.

Bors turned to Gawain "This reason enough to swing that sword of yours?"

Arthur addressed his men once more. "You know what to do."

* * *

"This doesn't look good." Keira whispered to Jacquelyn as they sat perched in a tree overlooking the scene. As they watched the knights in the stables, shocked at their discovery the two women saw movement in many of the cloth huts. A haggard looking woman emerged with the man acting as village leader, pointing in the direction of the knights. He nodded and assembled several men directing them into the tent Gawain and Lancelot had been in. When the men emerged their arms were overflowing with weapons which they quickly began passing out.

"Shit." Jac pursed her lips before quickly shimmying down the tree, landing next to her horse. She grabbed a quiver of arrows and strung it around her back, grabbing a bow, sheathing a sword on her hip and placing several knives along her belt.

"We better get ready."

Keira landed with a gentle thump on the ground as she jumped from a low branch before approaching her own supplies strung up on her saddle.

"Where do you think the best lookout is?" Jac asked as she teased and smoothed the feathers on several of her arrows.

"Well for shooting I'd say just off to the left there, that is if the fighting stays centrally in the village. I seriously doubt this man will want to risk his people though, he'll probably want to get them out into a field." Keira paused as she glanced around assessing the possibilities. "There-to the left in the distance, you see?" Jac followed Keira's hand to a clearing just far enough away from the town that seemed to be begging for the label of battlefield.

"Alright, one of us should stay here just in case the fighting doesn't leave the area."

"You're better with a sword, I think I'll stay here in the crow's-nest if that's alright with you." Jacquelyn said, gingerly pulling the string of her bow.

"That's fine, I'll start off in the trees so I can pick off any runners and if they move to the field I'll climb down and go after the strays." Jac nodded in agreement.

"When the fighting does reach you, I'll move to another tree-stay out of the sight and watch your back."

"Looks like I'll have to watch yours first."

"Just don't miss." Keira chuckled and gave a wistful smile to her friend, cocking her eyebrow as she spoke. Jacquelyn laughed and pulled her in for a hug. They parted and gave each other one last smile before leaving for their designated stations.

* * *

The knights mounted up-they were hoping they'd be able to quickly ride by and set fire to the tents while drawing any fighting away from the women and children. Tristan peeked through the boards of the stable to see the bustle of battle preparations, the silence of their actions hinting at their experience with stealth.

"They're coming." He said as he swung onto his saddle. Tristan looked to Dagonet next to him.

"Ready?"

"Never am."

Tristan held his makeshift torch out for Dag to light, flint and stone in hand to start the spark. Once the torches were lit they heard Arthur unsheathe his father's sword, the unspoken signal as he charged his horse at the stable door; its great hooves shattering the door as it reared. Once the obstacle was out of the way they saw the men who had surrounded the barn, several wielding crossbows that had yet to be loaded as they whipped their heads in surprise, clearly furious for their unpreparedness.

"Charge!" Arthur raised his sword high above his head and kicked his heels into his mount, driving forward as he cut down the ill equipped archers. They raced through the village, touching their torches to all but the villager's dwellings. If nothing else at least they might be able to cripple their supply line, granting the many who fall victim to the Saxons a small respite.

Jacquelyn heard the growing ruckus and drew an arrow from her quiver, stringing it between her fingers and the bowstring tensing her arms as she aimed. In a flash the knights flew by on horseback, a small flame now bristling to life where they had set fire to a tent. Their assailants were still on foot, making it easier for her to track them. They entered into her line of site-as one man stopped to load his crossbow Jac loosed an arrow, it made a quick whistle as it sped through the air before burrowing itself deep in his chest. The remaining men looked about frantically, they were confused where the attack was coming from considering they had just chased the only known intruders away from the village. She swiftly laced two more arrows between her grasp, dispatching of the men with ease. Jacquelyn gave a small smile-she couldn't help but be proud of her precision and made a mental note to challenge Keira to target practice again, this time for a small purse.

While Jacquelyn left her tree to follow the fighting, Keira was already taking out some of the men who had tried to position themselves on the outskirts of the field, hiding in the brush. From her hiding spot she had watched each and every one of them sink into the forest floor and virtually disappear-but it was too late, she had already spied them. She moved across the ground without making a sound, her weapons strapped to her body tightly so as not to shake about and give her away. Dagger in hand Keira approached the first crouching man, closing the remaining distance between them in two swift lunges as she clamped a hand over their mouth, driving the blade into his chest.

Gently she laid the man onto the leaves and looked at him-someone's son, a father, a husband? The only reason he was dead was because he had threatened the very men that she herself loved. The tips of her fingers gingerly touched his face before closing his eyes, she hoped he would find peace in this eternal sleep she had sent him to and almost wished she had time to give him a proper burial. But then she reminded herself-he was a Saxon, blood thirsty and brutal, and there were still plenty more of them to kill before the day was done.

After dispatching of the hidden men Keira scaled a tree on the opposite side of the meadow from where she knew Jacquelyn was to be positioned. She reached the safety of the branches just as the knights came barreling into the clearing.

They slowed their horses, assessing the field as the restless beasts walked about. Tristan had traded the torch for his bow, an arrow already drawn taught. A slight rustling of leaves from across the way caught Keira's attention, in the fraction of a second it took for her to look up Tristan had already released his arrow and found his target as a dirty looking man fell from a tree, the shot so deeply sunk into his chest it looked almost as if it were a bolt from a crossbow. His adeptness at archery never ceased to amaze her, in the time she had known him, Tristan had never failed to put the tip of his arrow, dagger, or sword exactly where he meant to. She could only breathe a sigh of relief that Tristan had rooted out the Saxon and not Jacquelyn instead.

After she had steadied herself among the branches, she checked to make sure that all her weapons were accounted for then set to stringing up her own arrow.

"Tristan." Arthur said only his name but the knight knew precisely what his commander had meant.

"None left in the brush." Tristan lowered his bow as he spoke, yet hesitated for the slightest of moments. Keira couldn't tell if she was just being paranoid, or his hesitation had occurred right as his eyes fell on the tree she sat perched in. She held her breath until his eyes passed over her hiding spot.

There was a hush that had settled in on the field, the knights either forsaking their reins in favor of a bow or in order to clutch a sword. Suddenly there was an audible whistle steadily growing louder, Arthurs' head instantly jerked towards the sky. As he yelled something inaudible Keira saw the men pull shields from what seemed like thin air just as a small cloud of arrows rained down on them. One of the horses began to emit distressed whinnies as it fell to the ground, it's rider tumbling off. Galahad stood and dusted himself before spotting the three arrows which were now protruding out of his mare's front haunches. As he inspected his horse a swarm of Saxons came charging at them into the clearing.

"Galahad!" Gawain shouted at his brother to warn him of the oncoming danger, tossing him a sword. Galahad caught the sword by the hilt, the second he had grasped it he swung connecting with the man closest to him. Tristan had already loosed eight arrows, each sending its target to the ground as Lancelot charged the hoard brandishing his twin blades. Bors who had never cared much for fighting on horseback quickly dismounted, fitting his hands into his favorite blades which followed the contour of his fist all the way up to his forearm. Once they were in place he pounded on his chest, yelling at the attackers.

"Come and get it you bastards!" The words had barely left his lips when he had already pierced a mans armor with his blades, his arms moving in a series of jabs and swipes as he cut the man down.

Keira sat safely in the tree releasing arrow after arrow at the Saxons, jumping to the next tree to continue her attacks whenever she felt her position was compromised, and based on the trajectory of the arrows on the other edge of the field, she could tell Jacquelyn was doing the same. She pulled the bow taught, the feathers gently brushing her cheek as she exhaled and let go, hitting her target square in the chest. Keira reached for her quiver again as he fell before she noticed one of the men who was still standing looking from his comrade to the tree where she sat. He waved to several other men and made their way towards her to investigate. Instead of trying to fight them from the tree's Keira thought evasion to be the best strategy as she slung her bow across her back. She held onto a branch looking to the tree next to her-it was far but she could make it. The woman pushed against the branch in an attempt to propel herself forward across the divide. Just as she landed, her boot slipped against the bark and for a second her heart stopped as she felt her body begin to free-fall. As she was about to fall out of reach of the sturdier branches, her hand managed to grasp onto a limb. Assessing the situation she realized she would not be able to evade the men in time without them spotting her. Keira looked down and saw it would be quicker if she just dropped to the forest floor and hid in the shrubbery as opposed to trying to scramble back up the tree.

Her agile body ducked between the remaining branches which separated her and the solid ground with astounding speed and stealth as she sank into the bushes. Her assailants were not as quiet as she was-their feet crunching away at fallen leaves and twigs immediately alerting her to their presence. She had counted three men from the tree but now saw that it was four, running her hand along the top of her boot counting the daggers she had with her-five.

Without warning she sprang from the undergrowth, two blades in each hand as she held them by the tips. In one fell swing Keira threw the contents of her right hand at the men, both knives finding a new sheath as they connected with the Saxons. The two men on her left now charged. She dove into a roll away from the attackers, recovering into a standing position just at the base of a tree before slipping behind it. Knowing the men would be aiming high to hit her in the chest or higher with any ranged weapons, she crouched to her knees, safe in the cover of the brush she peeked around the base of the tree. With a smirk at the expense of their predictability she stood back up behind the tree, kicked a rock low and far to the left before spinning out to the right, the daggers out of her hands before the rock had stopped moving. She walked over to the men, retrieved her knives and wiped them on the grass before replacing them in her boot.

Now that she was on foot she crept to the edge of the woods to check on the knights. The number of Saxons had been severely diminished as the brave Sarmatian knights fought on, their small numbers never seeming to daunt them. Keira took her bow in hand looking to see who was most outnumbered. Galahad caught her eye, between 3 Saxons in a sadistic game of cat and mouse, each time he swung they would simply dance out of reach and from the looks of it he was getting more tired with every swing.

She strung her bow and placed an arrow directly in the back of one of his assailants, the surprise of his death gave Galahad the momentary advantage he needed to over the others dispose of the remaining two.

Her eyes continued to scan the field when she saw a man running at Bors' back, an ax raised and ready to strike. Just as she raised her bow she saw the small blur of a feathered tail streak across the field as he was struck. She smiled knowing it had been Jac who had more than likely saved her brother from having an ax lodged in his back, appreciating the symmetry of assisting one another's kin.

A small skirmish caught her attention, pinpointing Tristan at the center of it. He was surrounded but in his usual fashion he seemed to be maintaining control of the fight. Still, she thought to herself he looked as though he was starting to grow weary-they had after all only arrived in the town a little over an hour before they made the discovery of the weapons cache and been thrown into battle.

Taking careful aim Keira closed one eye, pulling the bow tight against her body, her fingers pulling at the string and the arrow gingerly resting between them. Zeroing in on the one man Tristan had his back to, he was all she saw as she identified her target. As she released the projectile the bowstring recoiled a bit, stinging the inside of her arm where it connected with her flesh.

In the very instant the arrow reached her target, Tristan had turned to swing at the man, only to find him on his knees with an arrowhead sticking through his chest.

As the Saxon collapsed Tristan looked for signs of the warriors attacker, he knelt next to the man studying the direction the arrow had come from. As the wheels turned in his head he figured that the shot was fired from the woods, yet he himself knew there were no Saxons left hidden in the trees. He stood, still looking to the forest his mind whirling as the fighting around him died down. Who had released the shot-and why?

"Tristan-" Gawain practically huffed as he approached his friend, trying to catch his breath. "You alright?"

Tristan's gaze drifted from the forest to Gawain slowly, taking note of their impending victory as he spotted Arthur and Bors dispatching of the last attacking Saxons. "I'm fine." Gawain eyed him suspiciously, the arrow sticking out of the Saxon's back drawing his stare. He furrowed his brow a bit as the implications of the direction it had struck the man hit him. Tristan simply looked at him, his brow raised quizzically. "I was wondering the same thing."

Gawain started slowly. "And you're sure it was'n-"

"Wasn't me."

Gawain looked out into the trees, scanning for any sign of the mysterious archer.

"Oi you two." Bors called over to the men, motioning for them to come with a vigorous wave. "Get a move on." The men nodded but remained where they stood.

Gawain spoke hesitantly. "You don't think it could've just been a rogue arrow from a shoddy Saxon archer do you?"

"Could've been." He responded flatly.

Tristan knew full well that was no Saxon arrow, but he didn't want to worry his friend now-especially since the shot had appeared to be intended for the Saxon. But why-to help him? As he looked around the field he began spotting more of the same arrows protruding out of Saxons, Saxons he was sure none of them had taken on. He filed this knowledge away and maintained his typical ambivalent composure, patting Gawain on the back as he moved toward the rest of the knights who now had the last two Saxons on their knees probing them for the archers were, it appeared they were acting as guardians for the knights, at least for the moment. Either way, Tristan resolved to keep an even sharper eye out on their return trip, a wariness of his surroundings becoming more pronounced as he walked away.

Despite Tristans dismissal, Gawain continued to stare. The longer he stared, the more he began to picture the stranger he had come across while on patrol. Had they followed the knights? If so, why? Questions swam across his mind as he gave up his scan of the trees retreating to join his comrades, wondering if he'd ever see the stranger again-and if so, when.

* * *

_I know it has been a while since I last updated but I've spent all this time diligently working on later chapters of this story-promise! This one's a bit longer but there was a lot I had to get down for this chapter to feel complete, and voila here it is! Please please PLEASE rate, review, message etc. it is the single most inspiring thing to hear back from those who are reading my stories and it really helps keep me on track. I hope you enjoy it and happy reading!_

_missonasi_


End file.
